Porte ouverte
by precioustomomi
Summary: Les pérégrinations d'une misanthrope en Terre du Milieu. La découverte de ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas et la quête de l'Anneau permettront à cette jeune personne perdue de donner un sens à son existence. Ce sera long, parfois pénible et effrayant mais derrière les portes closes se cachent parfois les plus belles surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Rating : **T pour le moment, évolution éventuelle vers le M pour plus tard.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Note :** Cette fanfiction est davantage un exercice de style que l'œuvre de ma vie. Je remercie chaleureusement **Darkklinne**, ma meilleure amie, pour les encouragements et le soutien durant la rédaction de cette histoire, ainsi que pour être présente à mes côtés depuis maintenant dix ans.

J'espère avoir quelques retours de la part des lecteurs éventuels (même s'il ne faut pas croire au Père-Noël) parce que ce sont les commentaires qui aident l'auteur à avancer.

Pour finir, j'ai recours selon mes besoins à l'univers du film et du livre à la fois… j'espère que l'ensemble restera cohérent.

Bonne lecture… _showtime_.

* * *

_Deep down inside a stream of light begins to flow _(Scorpions – _Pictured life_ – Virgin Killer - 1976)

* * *

_Chantilly – Oise – Décembre 2010_

Il neigeait. Les décorations de Noël sur l'avenue disparaissaient derrière un rideau de flocons qui tombaient dru. La ville étouffait sous un silence cotonneux et le lendemain, les champs seraient noyés sous une couche aussi blanche que la crème à laquelle ma ville d'adoption avait donné son nom. Ce serait joli à voir par la fenêtre du train, à tout le moins si le réseau ferré était en état de m'emmener travailler.

C'était une soirée des plus ordinaires, à dix jours des fêtes que je comptais passer seule. Même si ma mère n'était pas partie vers une destination paradisiaque quelconque avec son nouvel amant, je ne serais pas descendue à Lyon pour la voir. Nos relations n'avaient jamais été excellentes et elle me devait de l'argent, ce qui fait qu'elle m'évitait ouvertement de peur que je lui demande des comptes. Cela dit, passer Noël seule ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais une solitaire et je n'aimais pas faire semblant d'être sociable. Les relations aux autres étaient, je m'en étais rendue compte très tôt, d'une futilité effrayante et j'avais cessé depuis bien longtemps d'espérer des rapports un peu moins formels avec les gens. C'était peut-être une question d'époque ou de conjoncture, mais je m'en fichais. Mes contemporains étaient totalement dépourvus d'intérêt, point final. Autant rester chez soi avec un bon bouquin et quelques friandises à manger, au moins je serais sûre que mon réveillon me convienne.

Je me servis une tasse de décaféiné et retournai devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les toits se couvraient doucement de poudreuse et la rue était déserte. Ce spectacle était reposant après une journée de travail ennuyeuse et une heure épuisante de transports en commun. Un quotidien des plus palpitants, en définitive.

J'avais renoncé à m'interroger sur la vacuité de ma vie. C'était comme ça et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce que je finisse entre quatre planches. Je n'avais jamais été très heureuse en vingt-six ans d'existence mais je m'y étais habituée. Les joies furtives duraient ce qu'elles duraient et le reste du temps, je faisais avec sans trop me poser de questions. Ce qui se cachait derrière mon désert personnel était une boîte de Pandore. Je savais que l'ouvrir ne m'apporterait que des ennuis.

Je rinçai ma tasse vide et éteignis la radio qui vomissait une bouse anglo-saxonne quelconque avant de me préparer à aller au lit. S'il neigeait toute la nuit, il me faudrait me lever tôt pour espérer avoir un train. Les problèmes de transports en commun se trouvaient en tête des excuses les plus minables et éculées aux yeux de mon patron. Il n'avait pas un fond méchant mais il fallait filer doux avec lui.

Je ne tardai donc pas à remonter l'édredon sur moi et à éteindre la lumière. Etendue dans le noir, je laissai mon esprit battre la campagne un moment avant que le sommeil ne me prenne par surprise. Juste avant de sombrer, je me surpris à penser que, malgré tout, une raison d'avancer ne serait pas un cadeau de Noël superflu.

OOØOo

Je fus réveillée par le son de voix au-dessus de moi. Je n'étais plus dans mon lit. Ma tête reposait au creux d'un oreiller en plumes qui n'avait rien à voir avec le coussin en mousse que j'avais chez moi et les couvertures sous lesquelles j'étais couchée pesaient bien plus lourd que ma vieille couette. Curieusement, je ne ressentis aucune crainte. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour ça. La moindre parcelle d'énergie m'avait désertée et je ne pouvais que rester allongée là, sur cette couche inconnue, à me laisser bercer par ces gens qui parlaient.

« … se passe de plus en plus de choses étranges. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout cela.

— Certainement, cher ami, certainement. Et cette femme…

— C'est une humaine. Elle n'a rien de spécial et n'est probablement pas dangereuse.

— Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? La laisser ici ?

— Je ne vois pas d'autre solution… Elle est encore bien faible, la laisser dans la nature alors que tant de dangers nous menacent tous serait criminel.

— Vous avez raison, bien entendu. A propos de faible, comment se porte le jeune Frodon ?

— Il est en bonne voie. Il a encore besoin de repos mais il devrait se réveiller bientôt. »

J'avais beau comprendre qu'ils parlaient de moi, les voix de ces deux hommes avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Il émanait de l'endroit où je me trouvais une paix à des années-lumières de mon quotidien. Le calme qui s'était emparé de moi m'empêchait de me poser la moindre question alors que, théoriquement, j'aurais dû avoir peur. Je n'étais pas chez moi et, même si je comprenais parfaitement les propos des deux individus devisant à proximité de mon lit, je savais qu'ils ne parlaient pas ma langue. C'était peut-être un rêve. Une réalité alternative. Un vortex. A moins que j'aie été avalée par mon poste de télé.

La lumière m'agressa les yeux quand je tentai de les ouvrir. Je sortis une main de sous la couverture pour me frotter les paupières en râlant. Les deux hommes se turent. J'entendis l'un d'eux se lever et s'approcher de moi.

« Bonjour. »

Je tournai la tête et, en plissant les yeux, je vis un vieux bonhomme vêtu d'un long manteau gris et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu. Il avait une grande barbe blanche et il me regardait avec gentillesse. Derrière lui se trouvait un énergumène en robe dont les cheveux bruns étaient sévèrement tirés en arrière. Une sorte de diadème lui ceignait le front et ses oreilles avaient une drôle de forme. Le lobe se terminait en pointe. Dire que chez moi, des gens passaient sur le billard pour ce résultat parce qu'ils voulaient ressembler à…

Oh bon sang de bois.

Un Elfe.

Pas étonnant qu'on ait parlé de moi comme étant une « humaine »…

Le phénomène en robe se leva et se plaça aux côtés du vieux monsieur à chapeau pointu. Il n'avait pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui rigolait tous les jours mais je vis une grande bonté au fond de ses yeux. Le voile de paix qui entourait mon esprit se déchira soudain et je commençai à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais dans cet endroit où se trouvaient des Elfes ? A croire que j'avais _vraiment_ traversé mon écran de télé. Le vieux monsieur comprit visiblement ce que je ressentais car il sourit :

« Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes dans un endroit sûr. Je me présente, je suis Gandalf le Gris. Et voici le Seigneur Elrond. Vous vous trouvez actuellement chez lui. »

L'Elfe me salua d'un signe de tête et je crus bon de me présenter un minimum. Je tentai de me redresser sur l'oreiller mais fus prise d'un étourdissement dès que je voulus faire un geste. Aussi je me passai une main sur le front pour en chasser la migraine et rassemblai mes idées tant bien que mal.

« Je m'appelle Lisbeth, dis-je. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment j'y suis arrivée. Dans tous les cas, il est possible que vous refusiez de me croire si vous saviez d'où je viens. »

L'émergumène à oreilles pointues m'adressa un sourire rassurant :

« Nous en savons un peu plus que vous ne semblez le penser, dit-il, même si votre venue parmi nous reste inexpliquée. Il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas un hasard, parce qu'il y a bien longtemps que plus rien ne se produise par hasard dans nos contrées… »

J'acquiesçai en silence et Gandalf enchaîna :

« Vous avez été très malade. Cette forte fièvre a failli vous coûter la vie. Elle n'a baissé qu'il y a trois jours et vous avez dormi tout le temps. Il vous faut du repos. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, quand vous aurez récupéré un peu d'énergie. Sachez cependant, mon enfant, que vous êtes ici à l'abri et hors de danger. A présent, je vous prie de m'excuser mais nous avons un autre malade à visiter. Nous reviendrons dans un moment. En attendant, prenez soin de vous. »

L'instant d'après, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et la porte se referma sur eux. Je me retrouvai seule.

A dire vrai, même si j'étais trop fatiguée et sonnée pour avoir peur, j'étais bien consciente de me trouver dans la situation la plus farfelue possible. Je m'étais couchée la veille au soir dans _mon_ lit, dans ce que j'appellerais longtemps le « monde normal » pour me réveiller ailleurs, je ne savais trop où mais vraisemblablement dans un univers peu commun pour qui était pourvu d'un esprit rationnel. Curieusement, me retrouver dans l'inconnu et le flou me permit d'avoir une vue rationnelle sur le quotidien qui était le mien « avant ». Entre les factures à payer, le travail alimentaire, la solitude assumée faute de mieux et les perspectives étriquées, le bilan n'était pas très heureux. Tout ça, bien entendu, n'expliquait pas ce que je faisais là ni comment j'y étais arrivée. Peut-être après tout qu'une divinité quelconque m'avait entendue espérer un peu de changement dans ma vie et m'avait envoyée dans ce monde totalement différent. Cette théorie ne tenait pas la route mais après tout, il paraît que j'avais été malade (ce qui me surprit, d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose me disait que si je commençais à m'étonner de tout et n'importe quoi, je ne serais pas rendue), donc je pouvais m'offrir le luxe de tirer des conclusions bizarres de ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

En étouffant un bâillement, je me tournai sur le côté et remontai les couvertures sur moi. Avant de me rendormir, je pensais que ce monde était peut-être peuplé d'Elfes et de vieux bonshommes habillés en sorciers mais au moins, ils étaient polis et bien élevés.

oOØOo

A mon réveil, je reçus la visite d'une femme très belle qui avait elle aussi les oreilles pointues. Elle me donna un bol de soupe aux légumes et m'aida à me lever pour faire ma toilette. J'avais de telles courbatures dans les jambes que je peinais à marcher. L'endroit où je me trouvais ne semblait guère être pourvu d'eau courante et je pris un bain dans un très grand baquet rempli d'eau chaude dans laquelle flottaient des fleurs. Ensuite, l'Elfe me donna une chemise de nuit propre, une sorte de longue robe en lin crème très léger, puis elle me brossa les cheveux. Je vis mon reflet dans un miroir et constatai que j'avais changé. Les cernes sous mes yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi prononcés et j'avais maigri. Certes, j'étais toujours trop grosse pour convenir aux canons de beauté du monde normal, mais mon visage était moins bouffi.

« J'ai une sale tête, marmonnai-je autant pour moi que pour la femme.

— Vous vous remettrez, répliqua-t-elle. Encore un peu de repos et vous serez parfaitement guérie. Revenez vous coucher, à présent. »

Les draps avaient été changés pendant que je prenais mon bain. Ils sentaient le romarin. Je m'y glissai, parfaitement détendue et nettement moins fatiguée qu'à mon premier réveil. La femme Elfe sourit et, avant de sortir, elle me prévint que Gandalf reviendrait me voir dans l'heure. Je souris à mon tour. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je regardais le plafond en écoutant le temps passer quand arriva le vieux monsieur. Mon esprit était suffisamment clair cette fois pour me permettre de mieux observer mon interlocuteur. Malgré ses vêtements mités et son chapeau pointu qui semblait avoir passé des siècles sur sa tête, Gandalf le Gris semblait pourvu d'une grande noblesse qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses bonnes manières. Il s'inclina poliment et s'enquit de ma santé avec toute la sollicitude du monde avant d'affirmer que j'avais bonne mine.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir quelle tête j'avais en arrivant ici, répondis-je. J'ai tellement de cernes que je ressemble à une vieille chouette ! »

Gandalf rit.

« Allons, ne soyez pas si dure avec vous même… » Il devint soudainement sérieux avant de poursuivre : « J'imagine que vous aimeriez mieux connaître l'endroit où vous vous trouvez maintenant que vous vous portez mieux…

— J'aimerais bien, dis-je. »

Il me parla alors un long moment du pays où j'avais écoué et qui s'appelait « Terre du Milieu ». C'était un peu un territoire de conte mais en moins féérique. La paix était menacée par une sorte de super-vilain nommé Sauron. Ce charmant individu comptait apparemment gouverner le monde une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé un Anneau magique perdu. J'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi, comme par hasard, je me retrouvais dans un univers menacé par l'apocalypse mais je ne posai pas la question à Gandalf qui n'avait sans doute aucune réponse précise à me fournir. Il m'apprit par contre que le fameux Anneau se trouvait tout près d'ici, entre les mains d'un dénommé Frodon qui avait été ramassé mourant dans la forêt avoisinante.

« Vous avez prononcé le nom de Frodon quand je me suis réveillée, dis-je. Je m'en souviens.

— En effet, répliqua le vieux monsieur. Tout comme vous, il est en voie de gurérison, mais posséder l'Anneau le met en grave danger. Nous devons nous occuper de cela dans les plus brefs délais.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Une discussion aura lieu prochainement sur le sujet. Nous déciderons alors de la suite à donner aux événements. A présent, ma chère enfant, dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Je tentai de rassembler mes idées sans y parvenir… et sans pouvoir donner quoique ce soit d'autre que des explications fragmentées.

« Je n'en sais rien. L'endroit d'où je viens n'a rien à voir avec votre monde et… je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis couchée parce que je devais me lever tôt le lendemain à cause de la neige et je me suis réveillée ici pour apprendre que j'ai été malade et que j'ai dormi plusieurs jours. »

Gandalf fronça les sourcils.

« De la _neige _?

— Nous sommes en décembre, affirmai-je. Et même si c'est rare… il a neigé chez moi.

— Nous sommes en octobre, Lisbeth.

— Oh bon sang… »

Je me pris le front à deux mains. Après le voyage dans les dimensions, l'espace intersidéral ou mon écran de télévision, j'apprenais que j'avais voyagé dans le temps. Je me serais bien passée de ce genre de surprise.

« Calmez-vous, mon enfant… je peux comprendre que vous soyez perturbée mais vous êtes à l'abri maintenant. A quoi ressemblait votre vie, là où d'où venez ?

— Ce n'est pas très clair, marmonnai-je, le visage toujours enfoui dans mes mains. J'évitais d'y penser… mais je sais que je n'étais pas très heureuse.

— Pensez-vous l'être davantage parmi nous malgré le danger qui nous menace ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je honnêtement. En un sens, je viens d'arriver et je vais devoir m'adapter, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Le Seigneur Elrond prétend que votre avenir, ici ou ailleurs, ne dépend que de vous. C'est une personne sage, il sait ce qu'il dit. Vous devriez y réfléchir, ma chère Lisbeth. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'assister à la réunion concernant l'Anneau serait une bonne chose pour vous, à tout le moins si vous y êtes prête et si votre état de santé vous le permet. Cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre les enjeux et de rencontrer des représentants des différents peuples.

— Quand cette réunion doit-elle avoir lieu ?

— Dans les prochains jours, vous serez mise au courant. Cela peut vous être très utile, je vous l'assure.

— Si vous le dites… »

Je n'étais pas certaine de récupérer suffisamment d'énergie d'ici là ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qui se dirait là-bas. Les informations que m'avait données Gandalf se mélangeaient déjà dans ma tête.

Il prit congé quelques instants plus tard. Je passai le reste de la journée seule dans ma chambre, sauf lorsque la femme Elfe, toujours la même, me rendait visite pour les repas et pour me donner à boire une potion répugnante sensée me remettre en état. Le soir venu, je parvins à me lever seule et à marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvris pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas de neige. C'était l'automne et les dernières feuilles résistaient sur les branches des arbres. Une lumière dorée auréolait ce paysage enchanteur et apaisant. Des montagnes se dessinaient au-delà de la ligne d'horizon et j'entendais couler une rivière lon loin de là. Gandalf m'avait dit que cet endroit s'appelait Fondcombe et qu'il se trouvait sous la juridiction de l'Elfe Elrond. C'était un bien bel endroit, verdoyant et paisible. L'opposé absolu de ma vieille ville grise. L'air y était pur et frais. La brise sur mon visage me fit du bien et je me surpris à éprouver un sentiment de bien-être comme j'en avais rarement connu. Peut-être, effectivement, pourrais-je trouver ici ce qui me manquait dans le monde normal et que je ne pouvais identifier que par une expression un peu galvaudée et floue. La joie de vivre.

Même si l'idée qu'un individu veuille tout réduire à néant avec son anneau magique était bien présente dans mon esprit.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrination d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Note :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **Darklinne** (love you so much), **LegolasKili**, **manelor**, **RachelTW** et **marielegolas** pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas de mots pour dire à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire. Elle s'annonce fort longue et sera mise à jour **tous les vendredis**. Je remercie par ailleurs mon ami **Ayun**, qui compose de la musique à ses heures perdues et dont les créations ont accompagné mon processus d'écriture.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

* * *

_I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down, the flames went higher_ (Johnny Cash – _Ring of Fire_ – 1963)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le breuvage infect qu'on m'avait donné semblait avoir fait effet. Sans dire que je me sentais suffisamment en forme pour gambader dans les prés cheveux au vent, mon esprit était parfaitement clair et je me sentais physiquement et psychologiquement capable de suivre une conversation sans en oublier la moitié en cours de route. L'Elfe Elrond me rendit visite dans la matinée pour s'enquérir de mon état de santé et il s'avéra satisfait de son examen. Il m'apprit que le Hobbit qui avait récupéré l'Anneau magique s'était réveillé et qu'il se portait on ne peut mieux compte tenu de sa blessure. La réunion sur la question aurait donc lieu le lendemain.

« Pensez-vous que je doive y assister ? demandai-je.

— L'idée de Gandalf m'a semblée bonne, répondit-il. Si vous êtes amenée à rester parmi nous, ce qui de toute évidence semble être le cas, vous pourrez vous faire une idée de notre monde, dont vous ne semblez pas connaître grand-chose. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Elrond s'adressait à moi avec une gentillesse polie qui n'avait rien à voir avec le « monde normal » où les gens s'aboyaient dessus plutôt que de se parler simplement. Je réalisai que l'amabilité était une valeur surannée là d'où je venais. De fait, il me sembla normal d'exprimer un minimum de reconnaissance envers cet Elfe qui avait pris soin de moi alors que je semblais venir de nulle part :

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir recueillie, dis-je.

— Je n'ai fait que vous soigner, Lisbeth, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait.

— Quand bien même… »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Je dois vous laisser, déclara-t-il, pour voir comment se porte Frodon. Je repasserai dans la soirée pour m'assurer que vous allez bien. En attendant, profitez de cette journée pour reprendre des forces. Le Conseil aura lieu demain matin. »

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand quelque chose de gênant me traversa l'esprit :

« Je n'ai pas de vêtements… »

Elrond se retourna :

« Je vous ferai porter une robe. Vos… heu… vos frusques sont en mauvais état. Il faut les nettoyer et les remettre à votre taille. Vous avez perdu du poids. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Soulagée, je me laissai aller contre mon oreiller. Il n'aurait plus manqué que j'aie débarqué en Terre du Milieu dans le plus simple appareil. Quoique. Peut-être que ce qu'Elrond avait appelé « frusques » n'était autre que mon pyjama… c'était possible, après tout.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus avant à tout cela parce que de toute façon, c'était trop tard : ce qui était fait était fait. Par ailleurs, il était évident qu'une tenue vestimentaire du « monde normal » quelle qu'elle soit ferait hausser les sourcils à n'importe qui en Terre du Milieu, différences d'univers obligent. Je finirais bien par savoir si j'étais arrivée habillée décemment ou affublée de je portais habituellement pour dormir, à savoir un bas de survêtement et d'un T-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock.

oOØOo

Ma journée se passa tranquillement et sans incident notable. Je restai seule la plupart du temps dans ma chambre à regarder par la fenêtre. Fondcombe était une cité assez vivante dans laquelle déambulaient des quantité de gens. Je ne pouvais saisir les conversation parce qu'on y parlait bas mais le calme et l'atmosphère a priori amicale me changeait des râleries et autres incivilités incessantes du « monde normal ». La lumière dorée de l'automne que j'avais entraperçue la veille au soir était apaisante pour l'esprit et ajoutait à la féérie de l'architecture originale de l'endroit.

A mon sens, la situation était idéale : je me trouvais dans un endroit agréable sans me mêler aux autres.

En début de soirée, la femme Elfe qui s'occupait de moi me fit essayer des vêtements. Elle m'affubla d'une robe violette qu'a priori j'aurais cru trop petite pour moi. Elle m'allait, pourtant, bien qu'un peu étroite du buste. Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de m'habiller ainsi. Je préférai pourtant ne rien dire, espérant simplement ne pas faire fuir les gens le lendemain et ne pas faire de malaise parce que je portais un corset sous la robe. « Vous avez de la poitrine, me dit l'Elfe, il faut la maintenir… » Joie et délectation.

Ce fut avec soulagement que je retirai ces vêtements pour revêtir une de ces grandes chemises en lin que je portais depuis mon arrivée. Après un dernier bol de potion infâme, je me couchai et regardai le plafond une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain ne serait pas uniquement consacré à du blabla sur l'Anneau magique du vilain Sauron. Ce serait aussi ma première « apparition en public » en Terre du Milieu. Ils allaient tous se demander qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là, il ne serait pas facile de leur répondre. Moi qui détestais plus que tout me faire remarquer, je risquais fort d'être l'objet de l'attention de plein de monde…

oOØOo

Après une nuit un rien agitée, je fus tirée du lit par la femme Elfe. Je restai impassible quand elle m'aida à enfiler la robe violette et à (trop) serrer les lacets du corset mais au fond de moi, je n'en menais pas large. Me confronter à autrui m'angoissait et j'étais mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements, habituée que j'étais aux pantalons et aux pull-over trop grands. Je préférai ne rien dire tandis que l'Elfe me brossait les cheveux.

« Dites-moi, me demanda-t-elle, est-ce une coutume de porter les cheveux aussi courts là d'où vous venez ?

— Vous ne m'avez pas connue il y a un an et demi, répliquai-je. Ils étaient si courts qu'on voyait mon crâne. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, presque choquée.

« Ici, tout le monde porte les cheveux longs. Même les hommes.

— J'ai cru le constater, en effet. »

Malgré son front qui se dégarnissait, Elrond avait une très longue chevelure brune et le chapeau pointu de Gandalf cachait une sacrée tignasse. En fait, je devais vraiment passer pour une extraterrestre… que j'étais, en un sens. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand quelque chose me frappa soudain. Si dans le « monde normal », j'étais myope comme une théière, ma vue ici était suffisamment bonne pour me passer de lunettes. Néanmoins, en observant mon reflet — qui pour ne pas changer ne m'enchanta guère — je constatai que mon strabisme, lui, était toujours là. Mon œil gauche avait toujours tendance à partir sur le côté des fois que l'herbe y soit plus verte. La vigilence serait donc de mise si je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une débile. L'Elfe reposa sa brosse à cheveux et regarda mon reflet d'un air satisfait.

« Vous êtes prête », dit-elle.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Si je m'écoutais, je ne serais prête qu'après m'être fait pomper les trois quarts du gras recouvrant mon auguste personne mais visiblement, ce genre de problème passait au-dessus de la tête de la femme et je n'étais pas sûre du tout que la liposuccion existe en Terre du Milieu. Je ne m'attardai pas devant le miroir et allai sagement m'asseoir au pied de mon lit en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher.

Elrond arriva un peu plus tard. Il s'enquit de mon état de santé le plus poliment du monde avant de m'emmener à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une sorte de terrasse verdoyante aménagée comme un jardin. Il marchait vite et, en le suivant tant bien que mal, je ressentis de plein fouet l'atmosphère agréable que j'avais senti de ma chambre, à des années lumières des dangers dont Gandalf m'avait parlé. Il me fallait croire que la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer était effectivement un abri sûr. Je n'avais pas encore obtenu de détail sur mon arrivée dans le pays, ou plus précisément sur ce qui s'était passé entre mon « changement d'univers » et mon réveil, si ce n'est que j'avais été malade durant une semaine dont trois jours dans les choux. Dans tous les cas, j'avais eu de la chance de me retrouver ici j'aurais vraiment pu plus mal tomber.

Le jardin suspendu était déjà occupé par un certain nombre de personnes et visiblement, on en attendait d'autres. Jetant un regard autour de moi, je ne vis pas Gandalf. Par contre, il y avait d'autres Elfes, ainsi que deux Nains — du moins je les identifiai comme tels d'après ce que j'avais entendu d'eux —, pas très grands, trapus et barbus. Il y avait aussi des humains, deux hommes. L'un était grand, se tenait très droit et avait le regard fier. L'autre était tapi dans l'ombre, mal coiffé et vêtu comme un clochard. Dès que nous arrivâmes, l'un des Elfes se précipita sur nous. Ses très longs cheveux qui s'égayaient en liberté dans son dos étaient d'un blond presque criard et il avait de grands yeux bleus et rieurs qu'il fixa sur moi :

« Tiens, dit-il gaiement, voilà la jeune personne que j'ai trouvée au bord de la rivière ! Vous nous avez fait bien peur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Heu, plutôt bien, répondis-je. C'est vous qui m'avez sauvée ?

— Certes ! J'ai vu bien des choses durant mes deux vies mais c'était la première fois que je voyais une humaine brûlante de fièvre et quasiment mourrante marcher comme une somnambule au bord du fleuve.

— J'ai fait _ça ?_ »

Bon sang, pensai-je, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver ? Je n'eus pas le temps de rester plantée là avec mes questions car l'Elfe me prit gentiment par le coude et m'emmena jusqu'à un siège où je m'assis. Je constatai qu'Elrond n'était plus là.

« Vous semblez choquée, me dit l'Elfe.

— Eh bien… je ne me souviens plus de rien et je…

— Je vous raconterai en détail après le conseil. Je manque d'ailleurs singulièrement d'éducation, Mademoiselle. Je suis Glorfindel.

— Lisbeth. », me présentai-je en tendant une main que Glorfindel serra comme si nous étions amis depuis une éternité. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et m'observa un moment. J'entendis un son de cloche — dont le but était très certainement de faire venir les retardataires — puis Elrond revint s'asseoir près de moi, laissant entre nous un siège vide. Il m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Autour de nous, le silence se fit. Je sentis un regard sur moi. Tournant la tête, je constatai que l'homme qui ressemblait à un clochard me fixait. Je ne vis aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux. Il avait juste l'air de se demander ce que je faisais là. _J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, _pensai-je.

« Lisbeth, mon enfant ! »

Gandalf était arrivé. Il me serra poliment la main. Il était accompagné de deux individus de petite taille avec des pieds couverts de poils. Des Hobbits. L'un d'entre eux était âgé et replet. L'autre, plus jeune, avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, les yeux gris et un teint pâle, presque maladif.

« Je vous présente Bilbon et Frodon Sacquet, me dit le vieux monsieur.

— Charmé ! »

Le vieux Hobbit me fit un baise-main tout ce qu'il y a de plus surrané… et charmant. Frodon, le fameux Frodon qui, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, portait l'Anneau, me salua de la tête avec un sourire timide. Elrond l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Gandalf et Monsieur Bilbon s'installèrent un peu plus loin.

Les présentations furent faites. J'étais la Mystérieuse Humaine Venue de Nulle Part, à tout le moins c'est ce que je retins des explications que donna Gandalf à mon propos. Les deux Nains, Gloïn et Gimli, étaient père et fils. Parmi la foultitude d'Elfes, beaucoup étaient originaires de Fondcombe, sauf deux. Un type dont on avait le sentiment qu'il était transparent et qui venait d'un endroit appelé « les Havres Gris », et un blond aux yeux bleus, fils de roi et émissaire de son père. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un prince, constatai-je en regardant ses habits verts et bruns couverts de poussière. Cela dit, il semblait venir de loin, son accoutrement n'était donc pas représentatif.

Le type à la dégaine de clochard était connu sous une foultitude de surnoms. Son nom de naissance était Aragorn et nous eûmes droit à une partie de sa généalogie, de son père à un de ses ancêtre qui s'était appelé Isildur. L'autre homme, celui qui faisait vraiment penser à un Noble, s'appelait Boromir. Elrond expliqua qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué au Conseil mais qu'il avait besoin d'aide et de renseignements. Chose également valable pour moi, cela dit.

La réunion dura très longtemps. J'entendis des récits interminables concernant des inconnus mais le nom de Sauron ainsi que celui d'un certain Saruman revenaient régulièrement. Encore un individu peu recommandable, apparemment. Je n'y compris pas grand chose mais il apparaissait que la situation était critique et qu'il fallait s'attendre à un genre de Guerre Mondiale des Terres du Milieu. La question de l'Anneau, par ailleurs, me parut fortement obscure : Gandalf m'avait parlé d' « Anneau Unique » alors qu'en réalité, il y en avait une vingtaine qui avait été distribués à part inégale entre Hommes, Elfes et Nains. Seuls les Anneaux des Elfes semblaient être en lieu sûr ceux des Nains avaient disparu et les Hommes qui en possédaient étaient devenus des sortes de zombies, des sbires de Sauron appelés Nazguls. Celui que possédait Frodon était apparemment un cas à part, un genre de super-Anneau qui permettrait au mage noir — je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'appeler ainsi — de gouverner le monde entier. Sur l'or du bijou était gravée une phrase en une langue que je ne connaissais pas, qui était fort désagréable à entendre et qui donna des frissons à toute l'assemblée quand Gandalf la prononça. Il la traduisit par quelque chose du genre : _Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver, un Anneau pour les réunir et les lier dans les ténèbres_. Tout un programme, donc.

La conclusion du Conseil fut qu'il fallait jeter l'Anneau Unique dans le feu, à un endroit appelé la Montagne du Destin où il aurait apparemment été forgé. Gandalf demanda à Frodon de présenter l'objet pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. A mes côtés, le jeune Hobbit se tortilla sur sa chaise et j'eus de la peine pour lui. Il semblait détester autant que moi être l'objet de l'attention générale, a fortiori du fait d'être porteur d'un présage de malheur… Il détacha néanmoins la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et posa sur une table ce qui ressemblait à une bête alliance en or. Un frisson me traversa. Je fus envahie d'une sensation très désagréable. Une si petite chose pourrait donc asservir des milliers de personnes… heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas ça dans le « monde normal »… Boromir décréta qu'au lieu de s'en débarrasser, il serait plus utile de s'en servir contre son maître, mais Gandalf le détrompa en affirmant que l'Anneau n'obéissait qu'à Sauron. Le plus jeune Nain prit sa hache et l'abattit sur le bijou pour le briser. Contre toute attente, le morceau de métal resta intact tandis que l'arme fut réduite en mille morceaux. Le prince Elfe, qui s'appelait Legolas, laissa alors entendre qu'il se ferait un plaisir se débarrasser lui-même de l'encombrant objet de malheur. Gimli se fâcha alors tout rouge et glapit : « Je préfère mourir que de laisser cet Anneau entre les mains d'un Elfe ! » Et à partir de là, ce fut le chaos complet.

Tout le monde se disputait, ça criait dans tous les sens. Les mains de Frodon étaient crispées sur ses genoux. Elrond semblait contrarié et Glorfindel aussi. Mon sentiment de gêne s'intensifia et je murmurai pour moi-même : « C'est terrible, ils se conduisent tous comme des barbares ! » J'avais l'impression que le vent avait tourné et qu'une odeur de pourriture empestait l'atmosphère. Soudain, le jeune Hobbit à côté de moi se leva et annonça :

« J'emporterai l'Anneau. »

Personne ne l'entendit. Sa petite voix ne portait pas et ils étaient tous trop occupés à se crêper le chignon. Alors il répéta plus fort :

« J'emporterai l'Anneau… encore que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen. »

Cette fois-ci, ses propos eurent un écho. Les membres de l'assemblée cessèrent de s'empoigner et de se battre comme des chiffonniers. A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Un petit individu roux et replet jaillit de nulle part comme un diable de sa boîte en s'écriant qu'il était hors de question de laisser « Monsieur Frodon » partir tout seul. Il y eut des murmures surpris, agacés, amusés, voire les trois à la fois, et Elrond eut une mimique étrange, comme s'il hésitait entre rire et se mettre en colère après cet invité surprise. Puis il décréta en souriant qu'effectivement, Frodon partirait accompagné, au moins du rouquin puisqu'il était visiblement impossible de les séparer. Puis il nous présenta à tous Samsagace Gamegie, jardinier et sorte d'ange gardien du porteur de l'Anneau. L'intéressé rougit, marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un beau pétrin dans lequel il se retrouvait fourré, puis la séance fut levée.

oOØOo

« Eh bien, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout cela ? me demanda Glorfindel tandis que nous traversions les couloirs dans l'autre sens.

— Je n'ai pas tout compris, dis-je. Si ce n'est que Sauron n'est pas un gentil et qu'il semble décidé à semer le chaos partout où il passe.

— C'est à peu près l'idée… et quelle est votre opinion sur l'Anneau ? »

Je trouvai étrange que Glorfindel me pose ces questions… je n'étais pas de ce monde et ne connaissais pas grand-chose de l'histoire des Terres du Milieu. Néanmoins, je lui parlai de mon sentiment de malaise lorsque Frodon avait sorti l'Anneau de sous ses vêtements et de cette impression que l'ambiance avait dégénéré justement à ce moment-là. L'Elfe pinça les lèvres.

« Vous avez le sens de l'observation », dit-il.

Puis il changea de sujet. Plus précisément, il me raconta dans quelles circonstances il m'avait trouvée. Un soir, alors qu'il se déplaçait à cheval le long de la rivière, il m'avait vue, affublée de « vêtements d'hommes » trempés, déambulant le regard dans le vide et tenant des propos incohérents. Quand je lui demandai ce que j'avais dit, il prétendit ne pas s'en souvenir mais j'eus l'impression qu'il me mentait. Il reprit ensuite son récit. Il s'était approché de moi et, alors qu'il me faisais face, j'avais été incapable de le voir. Il avait constaté que j'avais de la fièvre, que j'étais en plein délire et il m'avait prise sur son cheval pour me ramener chez Elrond qui avait été fort perplexe devant mon état de santé.

Tout ça était décidément bien mystérieux.

Je tentai de réfléchir à tout ça pendant le repas mais le Conseil m'avait épuisée et j'étais incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Je pris donc congé de Glorfindel après manger et réussis par un miracle quelconque à regagner ma chambre sans me perdre. Là, je m'étendis toute habillée sur mon lit et m'endormis.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Note : **Mes remerciements pour les reviews à **Darkklinne **(et pour ta patience aussi pour supporter mes doutes, mes névroses et mes questions existentielles), **Sandra ** et **la Plume d'Elena **(je te dois une review et un MP en réponses aux tiennes, laisser deux commentaires sans réponse est très impoli de ma part).

Merci aussi à tous mes amis qui m'encouragent sans me lire, juste parce qu'ils savent que l'écriture est un processus difficile et que j'en ai parfois besoin.

Je sais bien que je suis trop âgée pour croire au Père-Noël mais quelques avis sur ce que j'écris seraient plus que bienvenus. Merci.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Who doth my future narrate ? Dim the lights, I cannot see…_ (Theater of Tragedy – _Bring forth ye shadows_ – The Velvet darkness they fear – 1996)

* * *

Le jour déclinait déjà quand je m'éveillai. Quelqu'un était venu dans ma chambre et avait posé un bol de l'affreuse potion sur la table de nuit. Encore. Combien de temps allait perdurer ce traitement ? Y toucher me souleva le cœur mais je m'obligeai à la boire. Après tout, si j'avais pu me lever et assister à une réunion aussi houleuse que le Conseil-concernant-l'Anneau-Unique, c'était en partie grâce à ce breuvage. Je l'avalai jusqu'à la dernière goutte en me forçant à penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Ça ne fonctionna que modérément mais le bol était vide quand je le reposai.

Je n'étais plus malade ni épuisée mais une sensation étrange persistait dans mon esprit : plus le temps passait, moins j'étais capable de réfléchir au passé, du moins à tout ce qui précédait mon arrivée à Fondcombe. Le récit de Glorfindel m'avait plongée dans des abîmes de perplexité. Je ne me souvenais de rien, à part m'être couchée un soir dans mon lit. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? L'idée d'un choc terrifiant ou d'un traumatisme que j'aurais occulté aussitôt n'était pas une idée des plus plaisante. Ce qui m'était arrivé était tout sauf normal et sous-entendait des choses dont la teneur potentielle me faisait froid dans le dos.

Pour ne plus rester en tête à tête avec moi-même, ce qui, je le savais, finirait par s'avérer néfaste, je quittai ma chambre. Je finirais bien par trouver quelqu'un à qui tenir compagnie faute de mieux.

Je ne voulais pas penser à l'idée que Glorfindel m'avait en partie menti. J'étais certaine qu'il se souvenait parfaitement ce que j'avais dit dans mon délire quand il m'avait trouvée au bord de cette rivière. Pourquoi avait-il — maladroitement, d'ailleurs — essayé de me le cacher ? Avais-je proféré des horreurs ? Il me faudrait éclaircir ça rapidement. Je n'aimais guère qu'on me cache des choses qui me concernaient de première main.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs un moment avant de croiser le Hobbit Bilbon qui sortait d'une pièce. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir, Damoiselle.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Bilbon.

— Appelez-moi Bilbon tout court, je suis un vieux Hobbit qui n'a plus guère besoin de tant de formalités. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? »

C'était plus que je n'en demandais, pensai-je un instant plus tard en me retrouvant face à une tasse en porcelaine délicate dont le contenu me fit oublier le goût amer de ma potion. Le personnage avait du goût et ce thé aux fruits rouges était délicieux.

Bilbon avait une conversation des plus agréables. J'avais déjà beaucoup aimé le récit qu'il avait fait au Conseil de la découverte de l'Anneau, car c'était lui qui l'avait ramassé dans une caverne de Gobelins au cours d'une aventure involontaire avec des Nains. Il répondit poliment et avec force précisions à mes questions. Ne connaissant pas grand-chose de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, certains détails de son histoire m'avaient échappé. Curieusement, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite à quel point sa trouvaille était dangereuse. Il l'avait vue comme un gadget rigolo et bien pratique qui permettait de devenir invisible quand on le portait.

« C'est étrange, quand Frodon l'a montré, tout le monde a commencé à se disputer, dis-je pour me justifier quand je lui fis part de ma pensée.

— L'Anneau n'est pas seul en cause, répliqua Bilbon. De vieilles rancœurs ont mis le feu aux poudres.

— Les Nains et les Elfes ne semblent pas toujours bien s'entendre, remarquai-je en pensant à l'échange entre Gimli et Legolas suite auquel l'empoignade générale avait commencé.

— Ce n'est pas systématique… Maître Elrond se moque totalement de l'origine d'une personne si elle n'a rien de mauvais en elle. S'il était aussi étroit d'esprit que le roi Thranduil, il ne vous aurait pas recueillie, vous, une humaine…

— Qui est Thranduil ?

— Le père de Legolas. Le roi des Elfes sylvains de Mirkwood, au Nord-Est d'ici. Fût un temps, ce charmant personnage a mis le père de Gimli en prison, ainsi que d'autres Nains, d'ailleurs. Ce qui explique que ces deux-là ne soient pas devenus de bons amis au premier coup d'œil.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les propos de Gimli étaient un peu…

— Exagérés ? »

Les yeux de Bilbon brillaient de malice, comme s'il trouvait ça très drôle.

« Ils se sont tous conduits comme des sauvages. »

Son regard devint compatissant :

« Une bonne dispute peut être amusante parfois, tant qu'on en est spectateur, mais je vous accorde que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère.

— Je n'aime pas les cris. »

Dans mon enfance, les disputes violentes avaient peuplé mon quotidien et je détestais y repenser. Un silence s'installa le temps que je boive mon thé, puis Bilbon m'interrogea sur moi. Je lui dis, comme à tous ceux qui m'avaient posé la question, que je ne me souvenais plus de grand chose et, en lui résumant dans les grandes lignes ce que m'avait dit Glorfindel, je finis par avouer mon impression que l'Elfe m'avait caché des choses.

« Maître Glorfindel est quelqu'un de bien, me dit Bilbon. S'il a refusé de partager certaines informations avec vous, c'est qu'il avait les meilleures raisons de le faire. Ne vous tracassez pas. Vous trouverez en temps et en heure les réponses à vos questions. »

Je me sentis soudain honteuse. Glorfindel m'avait sauvé la vie, après tout, et douter de lui comme je le faisais était une drôle de façon de le remercier. Je regardai le Hobbit. Confortablement assis, les mains croisées sur son ventre rebondi, il inspirait le bien-être, la joie de vivre et une sorte de sagesse, aussi… J'étais étonné qu'il soit ainsi alors qu'il avait conservé l'Anneau pendant plusieurs décennies. Le précédent propriétaire, dont j'avais entendu dire pendant le Conseil qu'il avait échappé à la vigilence des Elfes, avait été décrit comme un personnage crasseux, malodorant et particulièrement malveillant.

« Bilbon ?

— Oui, chère enfant ?

— L'Anneau ne vous a donc jamais fait de mal ? Parce que le… heu… la créature à qui vous l'avez pris… (je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de me souvenir de son nom.)

— Gollum, complèta Bilbon. Gollum a porté l'Anneau bien plus longtemps que moi et l'a toujours eu sur lui. Quand j'ai regagné la Comté après mon prériple en Erebor, je l'ai caché dans ma maison et n'y ai plus touché. Je savais simplement qu'il était là, à moi, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Mais ne croyez pas, Lisbeth, que je n'ai pas été victime de l'attraction qu'il opère… m'en séparer a été très douloureux. Si notre cher Gandalf ne m'y avait pas un peu forcé, je crains que…

— Je vois. »

Son visage se crispa à ce souvenir, ce qui me fit de la peine. Avoir dû confier cette « chose » à autrui semblait encore l'affecter. Il changea rapidement de sujet et retrouva le sourire au bout d'un moment. Le soleil avait presque disparu sous la ligne d'horizon quand Bilbon se leva et me demanda, avec cette politesse un rien désuète qui semblait caractériser pas mal de gens dans ce pays, s'il me plairait d'offrir mon bras à un vieux Hobbit fatigué pour l'accompagner au repas du soir. Je souris avant d'accepter.

Je n'avais jamais marché bras dessus, bras dessous avec quelqu'un qui mesurait trente centimètres de moins que moi.

oOØOo

Ce fut lors de ce repas que je rencontrai deux autres Hobbits qui avaient accompagné Frodon dans son périple jusqu'à Fondcombe. Les deux cousins Peregrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc insistèrent très vite pour que je les surnomme respectivement Pippin et Merry. Je dus m'avouer que cette race d'individus avaient le chic pour me mettre à l'aise. Même Frodon, qui était plus réservé que les autres et sur qui l'Anneau semblait peser bien lourd, se montrait agréable et souriant avec moi. J'oubliai mes questions existentielles et passai une très bonne soirée. Aucun sujet pénible ne fut abordé dans la conversation mais je savais que la menace planait, même à distance, au-dessus de nous. De temps en temps, Samsagace jetait des regards soucieux à Frodon. Visiblement, son maître l'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Je voudrais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire pour ramener Monsieur Frodon à la maison, gente dame, me glissa-t-il en aparté.

— Appelez-moi Lisbeth, répliquai-je. Je ne suis pas spécialement une « gente dame ».

— J'insiste, affirma-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. La conversation reprit sur autre chose et je me pris à rêver, un jour, de visiter la Comté. Pas dans l'immédiat, bien sûr. J'avais suffisamment entendu dire au Conseil qu'il était dangereux de déambuler librement en Terre du Milieu à cause de Sauron et de ses sbires, toutes sortes de bestioles a priori antipathiques et acquises à sa cause dont le loisir consistait à tuer tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée. Plus tard, peut-être… Les Hobbits semblaient avoir la belle vie dans une campagne verdoyante. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand une ombre se profila devant nous.

« Bien le bonsoir, Maître », dit Bilbon avec un sourire.

Elrond s'inclina avec politesse :

« Permettez-moi de vous emprunter votre nouvelle amie, dit-il. Lisbeth, si vous pouviez me suivre, je vous prie… »

Il me regarda avec gentillesse mais je sentis que cette entrevue n'allait guère être plaisante. L'Elfe m'emmena dehors. L'air était frais et la brise d'octobre faisait voler les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres. Il faisait à présent totalement nuit mais le ciel constellé d'étoiles ainsi qu'un croissant de lune rendaient l'obscurité beaucoup moins sinistre.

À son tour, Elrond me demanda mon avis sur le Conseil et je lui répétai ce que j'avais dit à Glorfindel, puis à Bilbon. Il inclina la tête et resta silencieux quelques instants. Ce silence dura presque assez longtemps pour que j'envisage de relancer la conversation mais il me prit de court :

« Comme vous l'avez compris, Frodon ne partira pas seul au Mordor. C'est bien trop dangereux et il aura besoin d'aide. Ce sera un voyage long et fastidieux dont je distingue mal la route. La Terre du Milieu est envahie d'ombres qui brouillent ma vision. Néanmoins, il se trouve un endroit à l'abri du Mal qui ne cèdera jamais à l'influence de Sauron.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Je commençais à m'en douter et, ainsi que je le pensais, ce n'était pas une idée des plus agréables mais je voulais qu'Elrond me le _dise_.

« Les Hommes sont aisément corruptibles, Lisbeth. Les Nains aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Sauron peut user de toutes sortes de ficelles pour les rallier à sa cause, de gré ou de force. Mais nous, les Elfes, nous ne cèderons jamais et sommes prêts à mourir plutôt que de devenir ses esclaves. Il reste en Terre du Milieu un endroit exclusivement peuplé d'Elfes et protégé du mal, la Lóthlorien. Vous y êtes attendue et la Compagnie de l'Anneau y passera. Vous partirez donc avec eux.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire là-bas ? demandai-je. Et comment savez-vous que je dois y aller ?

— Nous sommes issus vous et moi de deux mondes différents et je crains que le terme de « vision » ne vous semble guère réaliste.

— Là d'où je viens, c'est plus ou moins de la sorcellerie. La voyance est utilisée par des gens de peu de scrupule pour soutirer des sous aux plus crédules. Ils prétendent interpréter l'avenir dans des boules de cristal ou des entrailles de poules… J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas votre cas, ajoutai-je pour plaisanter. »

Pas vexé pour un sou, Elrond éclata de rire. Même dans le noir, je vis ses yeux pétiller. Le changement était impressionnant. De l'homme sans âge qui semblait avoir tout vécu, il était devenu une sorte de grand gamin qui semblait bien s'amuser. Je me surpris à le trouver _vraiment_ séduisant, avant que ma conscience ne se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Une femme, un Elfe, pas de possibilité.

« Sorcellerie ou non, reprit l'Elfe incriminé en reprenant son sérieux (j'en fus presque déçue), je _sais_ qu'on vous attend là-bas. Par ailleurs, vous ne pourrez pas rester ici très longtemps.

— Pourquoi ?

— La guerre qui se prépare sonne le glas du temps des Elfes. Nous devons céder la place aux Hommes, à présent. Nous avons tous trop vécu. De l'autre côté de la Mer se trouve Valinor, une île dans laquelle nous finissons tous par nous rendre, à un moment où l'autre de nos vies. A plus ou moins longue échéance, Fondcombe se videra, c'est inévitable. Vous serez livrée à vous même et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

— Mais dans ce cas, objectai-je, pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas ? Si on n'y trouve que des Elfes, eux aussi partiront, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Quelqu'un vous attend, là-bas. Une personne qui pourra vous aider.

— Vous savez qui c'est ?

— Oh oui… je le sais… »

Elrond eut un étrange sourire tordu et eut soudain l'air très triste. Je me retins de poser la moindre question.

« Lisbeth, vous êtes une gentille personne, me dit-il. Je ne vois pas de mal en vous. Vous avez de l'intuition et de bonnes oreilles. Il est évident que vous êtes perdue et qu'il vous est impossible de vous raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Faites-moi confiance et votre chemin s'éclairera, je vous le promets. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix me donna envie de pleurer mais mes vieux réflexes m'en empêchèrent. Ne pas pleurer, jamais. En refoulant mon sentiment au fond de mon esprit, je me rendis compte que j'avais froid. Monsieur Elrond me toucha l'épaule.

« Venez. Je vous ramène auprès des Hobbits. Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec eux.

— Ils sont gentils. J'aimerais bien visiter la Comté, un jour. »

Il sourit, sans répondre. Peut-être avait-il vu un truc du genre dans sa vision.

« Vos… intuitions se réalisent-elles toujours ? demandai-je.

— Certes, mais pas forcément de la façon attendue… et il arrive parfois que nous souhaitions en déformer le sens pour leur donner une signification moins déplaisante.

— Est-ce le cas pour ce que vous avez vu à mon propos ?

— Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Allons-y, à présent. »

Je restai pensive tout le restant de la soirée. Finalement, je n'avais pas appris grand-chose. Je devais partir je ne savais quand en compagnie de Frodon Sacquet, de Samsagace Gamegie et d'autres individus dont j'ignorais encore l'identité, pour un lieu inconnu où une personne non-indentifiée était sensée « m'aider ».

De quoi être perplexe.

oOØOo

Je passai en tout deux mois à Fondcombe. Le départ de ce qui s'appellerait par la suite la « Communauté de l'Anneau » n'était pas immédiat et ne le serait pas tant qu'une certaine sécurité ne serait pas assurée. Si Frodon était arrivé mourant à Fondcombe, c'était parce que les fameux sbires de Sauron appelés Nazgûls l'avait attaqué pour lui prendre le bijou tant convoité. Quoique neutralisés sur le coup, ils n'étaient sans doute pas morts, aussi il fallut s'assurer qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le secteur. Cela signifiait passer plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carrés au peigne fin (Elrond ayant vu large), une tâche à la fois longue et ardue.

Je mis à profit ce temps libre pour dévorer une quantité de livres concernant l'histoire et la topographie de la Terre du Milieu. Elrond, Gandalf et Glorfindel se firent un plaisir de satisfaire ma curiosité et absorber un maximum de connaissance sur cet endroit me permettait de mieux le comprendre et de mieux m'adapter.

L'atmosphère de Fondcombe était paisible. Je ne voyais pas passer le temps tout en ayant l'impression de m'y trouver depuis une éternité. Quand je ne me plongeais pas dans mes lectures, je discutais beaucoup avec les Hobbits dont la conversation était toujours aussi agréable. Bilbon avait toujours une histoire cocasse ou amusante à raconter. Merry était un garçon très intelligent et plein de connaissances. Pippin me faisait rire. Sam était à lui tout seul une incarnation de la gentillesse. Quant à Frodon, son côté renfermé cachait un écorché vif potentiellement épuisé par la tâche qui l'attendait et, malgré l'Anneau, il trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter pour autrui.

Deux anecdotes mémorables émaillèrent mon séjour dans la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer. La première eut lieu quelques jours après mon départ. La jeune Elfe qui s'occupait de moi apporta quelque chose que je croyais avoir laissé dans le « monde normal » : la besace en cuir mité qui me servait de sac à main. Son contenu était un peu abîmé mais j'y retrouvai quelques trésors, notamment un cahier et un crayon dans un état correct — ce qui me fut bien utile pour prendre des notes suite à mes nombreuses lectures — et… du tabac ainsi que du papier à cigarettes. J'eus d'ailleurs le soir même une conversation assez amusante avec les Hobbits qui fumaient tous la pipe et qui trouvèrent fort étrange que dans mon univers d'origine, on enroule un morceau de papier autour d'une pincée d'herbe à pipe, comme ils disaient, avant d'y mettre le feu.

Je fus tout de même un peu troublée de retrouver des « reliques » de ma vie d'avant, car c'est ainsi que je voyais le contenu de mon sac : papier d'identité, téléphone, trousse à maquillage… tout ça appartenait à un monde que je ne considérais plus comme le mien… alors que je ne me trouvais pas depuis longtemps en Terre du Milieu. Il me fallait croire que mon adaptation avait été très rapide.

La seconde anecdote, en un sens, relevait de l'indiscrétion. Il s'agissait de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

Elrond avait trois enfants. Deux fils jumeaux que je ne vis qu'en coup de vent avant qu'ils n'aillent battre la campagne à la recherche des sbires de Sauron, et une fille, une magnifique Elfe brune qui s'appelait Arwen et qui ressemblait à Blanche-Neige. Sa beauté sans tache me mettait mal à l'aise, aussi je ne lui parlais pas souvent. Elle était extrêmement gentille mais face à elle, je me sentais bouseuse et pataude, ce qui m'était assez désagréable. Un jour de décembre, tandis que je faisais un tour dans les jardins pour profiter du coucher du soleil, je la vis discuter avec Aragorn, l'homme à l'allure de clochard. Ils discutaient en elfique, ce qui fait que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais leur conversation n'avait pas l'air très drôle. J'étais sur le point de faire un détour pour ne pas les déranger quand Arwen attrapa le rôdeur par le col pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Je fis demi-tour et détalai très vite en pensant qu'Elrond ne serait pas très content s'il était au courant. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois couver sa fille du regard, défiant quiconque l'approcherait un peu trop près. En regagnant l'intérieur au pas de course, je bousculai malencontreusement quelqu'un. Je reconnus l'Elfe Legolas au moment de me répendre en excuses.

« Désolée, dis-je.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne vous avais pas vue, répondit-il aimablement. Sauriez-vous où est Aragorn ?

— Dehors, mais à votre place, je n'irais pas. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Pourquoi donc ?

— Il n'est pas tout seul. Je vous prie de m'excuser », ajoutai-je avant de le planter là.

J'espérai qu'il avait compris ce que je sous-entendais et, quand bien même, il ne pourrait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Cela dit, réalisai-je, quand il n'était pas sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec Gimli, Legolas était aussi bien élevé que les autres Elfes que j'avais appris à connaître ces dernières semaines. Il suffisait, vraisemblablement, de ne pas le contrarier.

La scène que j'avais surprise dans le jardin me perturbait quand même un peu. Même si ce genre de choses s'était déjà produit par le passé, les relations sentimentales entre un Elfe et un être humain avaient quelque chose de dérangeant. Comme les Elfes étaient immortels, ça ne pouvait que se terminer par un veuvage éternel. Pauvre Arwen.

Que pouvait-elle bien trouver à cet individu mal rasé et hirsute ?

J'étais encore troublée en descendant dîner. Je croisai Glorfindel qui me tira les vers du nez.

« Ah, dit-il. Je suis au courant pour ces deux-là. Elrond aussi, et il ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil. Pourtant, qu'il soit d'accord ou non… il paraît que l'amour se joue de tout et qu'on ne choisit pas…

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

— Ce n'est rien… De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant. Au pire, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu. »

J'agitai une main devant mon champ de vision comme pour effacer ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Voilà, dis-je. Je n'ai rien vu. De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ? »

L'Elfe blond m'adressa un sourire amusé qui me donna envie de rentrer sous terre. En plus d'être gentil et d'avoir de l'humour, il avait un charme fou. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais consciente de ce que je risquais en m'engageant sur ce genre de pente glissante, aussi je me contentai de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de cet agréable individu sans chercher plus loin.

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **manelor**, **Eiliime**, **naneth** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews. J'ai peut-être du retard dans les réponses auquel cas je suis désolée. Dans tous les cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise même si pour le moment il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (ça va bientôt changer).

Les commentaires sont une aide et une récompense pour l'auteur ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, cela me ferait profondément plaisir. Merci d'avance à tous.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_I am the witness of your demise, I am the one who saw through the lies _(Anthrax – _Black Lodge_ – Sound of noise – 1993)

* * *

Les membres de la fameuse « Communauté de l'Anneau » furent connus une semaine avant le départ. Elle fut composée, en plus de Frodon et Sam, de Gandalf et de différents représentants de ce qu'Elrond appelait les « peuples libres » : Legolas pour les Elfes, Gimli pour les Nains, Aragorn et Boromir pour les Hommes. Merry et Pippin rejoignirent le groupe au dernier moment. Ils n'étaient pas sensés en faire partie au départ mais, refusant de se séparer des leurs, ils insistèrent si bien que le maître de Fondcombe finit par céder. Personnellement, si j'étais ravie que le vieux monsieur parte avec nous, j'étais beaucoup plus sceptique devant la présence de Legolas et de Gimli. Avec ces deux-là, il n'y aurait plus qu'à sortir le pop-corn et à compter les points. Je me pris à prier qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas en chemin, parce que ça ferait désordre.

Le fait que je participe au voyage jusqu'à la Lórien provoqua diverses réactions. Gandalf eut un sourire entendu qui ne me surprit guère car il était évident qu'Elrond lui avait parlé de sa « vision ». Globalement, les Hobbits furent ravis que je les accompagne et les autres firent preuve de perplexité parce que l'entreprise s'annonçait périlleuse. J'écoutai les arguments des uns et des autres avec un stoïcisme quasi parfait et en ne montrant aucune émotion. Je savais qu'en un sens, aucun de ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas ma présence ne le pensait à mal. Le voyage serait long, il faudrait traverser une chaîne de montagnes, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Il n'existait aucune preuve que Sauron et ses sbires ne soient pas au courant du projet, ce qui fait qu'une attaque n'était pas à exclure. Il fallait pour finir ne pas négliger le froid et l'épuisement. Personne ne fit la moindre allusion au fait que je sois une femme alors que je m'y serais presque attendue. Simplement, je ne savais pas me battre, je venais d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ma faute mais j'étais un boulet. Ce dernier terme ne fut pas employé, bien évidemment : ils étaient tous beaucoup trop bien élevés pour ça, même Gimli qui pourtant n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Toutefois, Elrond fit preuve d'une grande patience qui finit par vaincre l'inquiétude et la perplexité de mes futurs compagnons de voyage.

Je constatai avec étonnement que si Legolas faisait partie du clan des sceptiques, l'idée de passer par la Lórien semblait le ravir au plus haut point. J'en fus curieuse et envisageai de lui demander pourquoi si j'avais l'occasion de discuter avec lui.

Il s'avérait qu'à part Gandalf et les Hobbits, je ne connaissais pour ainsi dire pas les gens en compagnie desquels j'allais voyager. Jamais je n'avais vraiment pu parler avec eux. Je n'étais au courant des amours clandestines d'Aragorn avec Arwen que par inadvertance, chose à laquelle je m'évitais de penser parce que ça ne me concernait pas. Je fus un peu surprise quand, après cette réunion improvisée, Boromir s'inclina devant moi avec politesse en disant :

« Demoiselle, je regrette d'avoir douté ainsi de votre capacité à nous suivre. Je compte sur vous pour montrer à tous le courage des femmes humaines.

— Vous m'en demandez beaucoup, bredouillai-je en rougissant bien malgré moi, mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il fallait dire que du courage… je n'en avais que peu en réserve. Ma principale force était de ne rien montrer de ce que je ressentais, même dans les situations de crise. Il m'arrivait même parfois de ne rien ressentir du tout, mais depuis que je me trouvais en Terre du Milieu, j'avais tendance à m'ouvrir davantage à autrui et à parler aux gens. Ils étaient tellement différents du « monde normal » … J'avais grandi dans un monde basé sur les apparences tandis qu'ici, malgré l'attitude très formelle et polie des uns et des autres, ils dégageaient tous une spontanéité à laquelle je n'étais guère coutumière. Personne ne me jugeait pour être une petite humaine bizarre qui venait d'ailleurs et quand on me demandait mon avis, on le prenait toujours en compte pour ce qu'il était sans se baser sur des critères sociaux comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ce nouvel environnement et cette absence d'échelle de valeur entre les gens faisait que le mur dont je m'entourais pour ne pas m'embarrasser de rapports humains risquait de se fissurer. Je me devais d'avouer que ça m'effrayait à peu près autant que de traverser les Monts Brumeux à pieds.

Je pris cependant soin, durant ces derniers jours avant de quitter Fondcombe, d'observer mes futurs compagnons. Vraisemblablement, l'Elfe et le Nain avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant mais je les surpris quelquefois se regarder mutuellement avec curiosité, comme si chacun était une créature bizarre pour l'autre. A dire vrai, c'était assez amusant à voir. Gimli s'avéra être quelqu'un d'assez gentil, adepte d'un humour un peu particulier mais que je comprenais et trouvais plutôt drôle. Legolas ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il était d'une discrétion peu commune et se montrait la plupart du temps imperturbable. Je me surpris plus d'une fois à le comparer à Glorfindel parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le principal conseiller d'Elrond avait le rire facile et beaucoup de conversation tandis que l'Elfe de la Forêt Noire était tellement furtif qu'on pouvait très bien ne pas remarquer sa présence. En y pensant, je réalisai qu'il avait à peu près la même attitude que moi, consistant à observer plutôt qu'à s'exprimer.

En un sens, il me ressemblait, à la différence près qu'il n'avait aucun mal à parler aux gens. Ce n'était pas un timide, il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ses regards fouillaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme quand il posait les yeux sur quelqu'un, ce qui d'ailleurs me déstabilisa plus d'une fois. Il se montrait aimable et poli avec moi quand il m'adressait la parole mais cette façon de m'observer me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. J'étais toujours la première à baisser les yeux.

Par ailleurs, si mes rapports avec Boromir s'avérèrent rapidement courtois, j'étais totalement incapable de cerner Aragorn. A dire vrai, il me faisait peur. Outre le fait qu'il puisse prétendre au trône du Gondor, qui n'était pas le plus petit Etat des Terres du Milieu, et que son ancêtre ait arraché l'Anneau à la main tranchée de Sauron, il émanait de cet homme une aura écrasante où se mêlaient la noblesse, la puissance et autre chose que je ne pouvais identifier. J'avais appris par Glorfindel qu'il avait été élevé parmi les Elfes, ici même à Fondcombe, et qu'il descendait des Núménoréens, un peuple pourvu de capacités physiques et d'une longévité hors-normes. Peut-être était-ce cela qui me donnait envie de me cacher dès que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je savais qu'il s'était entiché d'une Elfe. Bien que le mélange des peuples se soit déjà produit et qu'Elrond lui-même ait du sang humain dans les veines, cela me laissait toujours perplexe sans que je puisse dire pourquoi.

oOØOo

Ces quelques jours précédent le départ passèrent à une vitesse effrayante. La veille du grand jour, on me donna les vêtements que je portais à mon arrivée. Ils avaient été rafistolés et remis à ma taille car, contre toute attente, je n'avais pas repris le poids perdu lors de ma fameuse fièvre. Sans doute était-ce parce que je n'avais plus l'occasion de m'empiffrer de sucreries durant mes loisirs. Comme je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé le souvenir de ce moment précis, je découvris en un sens que, lorsque je débarquai en Terre du Milieu, je portais un blue-jean, une tunique noire, un pull à larges manches de la même couleur et un poncho péruvien marron à rayures qui s'enfile par la tête. Je récupérai avec satisfaction mes bottes lacées qui seraient parfaites pour crapahuter dans la nature et fus positivement ravie de retrouver mon soutien-gorge. S'il y avait une partie de mon corps où je n'avais pas perdu de poids, c'étaient bien mes seins, et j'avais dû ces deux derniers mois m'affubler d'un corset qui était tout sauf confortable.

Il était évident que je porterais ces vêtements durant le voyage. On me donna en guise de vêtements de rechange un collant et une tunique, et l'Elfe qui s'occupait de moi insista beaucoup pour caser dans mon paquetage la robe violette qu'on m'avait prêtée le premier jour. Elle me confia également un flacon de potion à l'odeur amère qui empêcherait l'inévitable « mauvaise période du mois » de survenir si j'en buvais une gorgée par semaine. Cette petite attention me toucha beaucoup. Avoir ses règles en Terre du Milieu étant déjà un cauchemar, je me demandais comment j'aurais survécu en pleine nature et entourée d'hommes. L'idée de ne pas avoir à gérer ce genre de chose fut un véritable soulagement.

Toutes mes affaires tenaient dans ma besace. Une fois remplie, on n'aurait pu y ajouter une mouche mais l'essentiel était de ne pas m'encombrer de bagages.

Ma dernière nuit à Fondcombe fut agitée et la journée du lendemain — nous devions partir au crépuscule — traîna en morosité. Ce voyage vers le Sud m'angoissait même si je m'efforçais de le cacher. Le danger planait au-dessus de nos têtes et j'ignorais ce qui m'attendait en Lórien. Les Hobbits se cloîtrèrent ensemble. Gimli resta en compagnie de son père Gloïn qui était toujours là, Gandalf et Boromir étaient introuvables. J'étais persuadée qu'Aragorn se trouvait quelque part avec Arwen et, en faisant une de mes dernières promenades dans les jardins, je vis Legolas assis au pied d'un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vague. En résumé, nous étions tous chacun dans notre coin, profitant de nos derniers moments d'isolement avant de faire front ensemble.

De mon côté, je passai beaucoup de temps avec Glorfindel. J'avais développé pour cet Elfe une sorte de béguin bizarre, un peu comme ce qu'on éprouve pour une star de cinéma. Le genre de sentiment dont on ne sait qu'il ne donnera jamais rien mais qui réchauffe le cœur en cas de coup dur. Sans dire que j'en étais coutumière, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'éprouvais ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un et c'était ce que je connaissais de plus proche du sentiment amoureux qui lui m'avait toujours fait fuir à toutes jambes. Je pouvais gérer le fait d'avoir un faible pour quelqu'un, ça finissait toujours par passer et, dans le cas de Glorfindel, je n'avais absolument pas le choix puisque tôt ou tard, je ne le verrais plus. Par ailleurs, je n'éprouvais rien d'assez fort pour ne pas que ça se lise sur ma figure, de fait que l'intéressé n'en fut jamais conscient. Dans tous les cas, le conseiller d'Elrond me tint compagnie et fit tout pour que j'oublie le voyage pénible qui m'attendait. J'y parvins un peu même si je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir cette sorte d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Dans tous les cas, je trouvais étrange qu'il m'accorde autant de temps et d'attention alors que je n'étais qu'une humaine sans capacités tandis qu'il était un Elfe multimillénaire qui avait déjà croisé la mort. Cette histoire, d'ailleurs, m'avait laissée comme deux ronds de flan.

Avant d'être le parangon des forces du Mal, Sauron avait été le sbire d'un individu apparu avant même l'existence des Terres du Milieu et qu'on appelait Morgoth. Ce personnage — qui en quelque sorte s'apparentait au Belzébuth du « monde normal » — avait à sa solde des Balrogs, sortes de démons géants et faits de feu. Glorfindel en avait affronté un et l'avait tué… au prix de sa propre vie avant de finalement revenir dans le monde des vivants. Profondément impressionnée par ce récit, j'avais demandé à l'Elfe à quoi ressemblait le monde des morts.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, m'avait-il répondu. Il m'est pénible d'y repenser, c'est flou, et ça ne vous aidera en rien : ce n'est pas là que vont les Humains quand ils meurent. »

En voyant son regard se ternir, je sus qu'il me disait la vérité et qu'il ne cherchait pas à la contourner pour me rassurer d'une quelconque manière. Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais n'avais jamais osé, à ce sujet, lui demander pourquoi il m'avait caché les propos que j'avais tenus à mon arrivée. En fait, personne n'était au courant à part Bilbon puisque j'avais évoqué le sujet avec lui le jour du Conseil. Tandis que je me faisais cette réflexion, les yeux bleus de Glorfindel cherchèrent les miens.

« Quelque chose vous préoccupe », dit-il.

Je laissai passer un silence avant de lui poser la question qui me tracassait. Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire.

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour mentir, affirma-t-il. Peut-être aurais-je dû être un peu plus honnête, ce qui vous aurait épargné bien des inquiétudes… Vous n'avez rien dit de grave ni d'affreux, Lisbeth. Par contre, vous n'êtes pas prête à l'entendre et ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

— Qui d'autre que vous pourrait le faire ? m'étonnai-je. Vous étiez le seul témoin.

— Vous le saurez quand vous serez parvenue en Lórien. »

L'idée de faire plus de deux cents kilomètres à pieds, y compris dans la montagne, pour aller dans cet endroit où j'apprendrais enfin ce qui m'était arrivé me revint à l'esprit et je me crispai malgré moi.

« Tout ira bien, me dit Glorfindel d'un ton rassurant. Je ne peux pas affirmer que votre voyage se fera sans encombre mais quand vous serez là-bas, je vous promets que tout sera plus clair pour vous.

— Vous avez eu une vision, vous aussi ?

— Elrond en a eu une, mais vous le savez déjà. »

Il laissa passer un silence.

« Ma jeune amie, reprit-il, je ne suis pas le seul à deviner que quelque chose en vous est brisé. De toute évidence, vous ignorez ce que c'est et si vous ne le savez pas, vous ne pourrez avancer parce que l'effort doit venir de vous. Votre venue parmi nous est un besoin, non un hasard. Il est probable que votre intégration à la Communauté de l'Anneau n'en soit pas un non plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre voyage ne sera sans doute pas simple mais vous en sortirez gagnante. Je vous le promets. »

Ces propos étaient à double tranchant : la gentillesse et la franchise de Glorfindel me touchèrent beaucoup mais dans le même temps, tant de bonté faisait que quitter Fondcombe me fendait le cœur.

J'allais laisser derrière moi quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément et que je considérais comme un ami.

oOØOo

Le moment du départ fut triste. Il faisait gris, froid et venteux, de gros nuages grimaçaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Si je me l'étais permis, j'aurais sans doute versé une larme mais mon mécanisme mental fonctionna à peu près. Je ne prêtai qu'une oreille distraite aux recommandations qu'Elrond fit aux uns et aux autres et, quand il s'adressa à moi, j'eus bien des difficultés à cacher ma tristesse.

« J'ignore si nous nous reverrons, Lisbeth, me dit-il, mais je vous souhaite de trouver la lumière qui vous manque. Allez en paix. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je le remerciai, réussissant par un miracle autre que mes propres capacités à conserver une certaine dignité.

Glorfindel me fit ses adieux, lui aussi, en me serrant affectueusement contre lui dans une étreinte amicale.

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit. Tout ira bien. Vous avez beaucoup de ressources. »

Je me laissai aller avec délectation à cet élan de gentillesse.

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dis-je.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit-il en souriant. Et je ne le regrette aucunement.

— Vous êtes mon ami, Glorfindel. »

_Et le premier que je puisse vraiment appeler ainsi_, faillis-je ajouter, mais cette réflexion était par trop personnelle pour être partagée, surtout devant plein de gens.

« Je suis ravi de l'être. J'espère vous revoir heureuse et en pleine lumière. Que les Valars éclairent votre route, mon enfant. »

Je me détournai de lui avant de perdre contenance et suivis les autres membres de la Communauté la tête basse tandis que nous quittions la cité elfique. Je ne relevai les yeux qu'après avoir atteint une lande isolée dans l'obscurité. Je regardai derrière moi et eus une ultime vision de Fondcombe, tache lumineuse en contrebas, dans la vallée.

J'ignorais ce qui m'attendais et, en cet instant, les Terres du Milieu me semblaient un peu menaçantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à mes compagnons. Gandalf souriait. Sam ployait sous le poids d'un sac à dos qui semblait aussi gros que lui et Frodon tenait l'Anneau serré dans son poing fermé. Merry et Pippin semblaient un peu inquiets, comme s'ils regrettaient d'avoir insisté pour participer à cette aventure. Les autres étaient inexpressifs. Mon regard croisa celui de Legolas qui m'observait et je m'empressai d'éviter sa clairvoyance manifeste avant qu'il ne sente ma peur et mon malaise.

A mon tour, je figeai mon visage dans une expression neutre et me détournai définitivement de l'endroit qui avait été ma maison pendant plusieurs semaines.

_Aleas jacta est_.

_A suivre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **manelor**, **Eiliime** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews, ainsi que tous les gens qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et en favoris… c'est mieux que rien, je sais, mais l'absence de commentaires me fait un peu de chagrin.

Les commentaires sont une aide et une récompense pour l'auteur ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, cela me ferait profondément plaisir. Merci d'avance à tous.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Everything is taken down insane, there's no way out and there's no key _(Ozzy Osbourne – _Spiders_ – Bark at the moon – 1983)

* * *

La première étape du voyage consistait à rallier les fameuses Montagnes de Brumes. Depuis Fondcombe, elles ne semblaient pas si lointaines mais c'était une illusion d'optique. Après deux semaines de marche à travers des paysages invariablement bruns, désolés et balayés par un vent glacial, elles ne semblaient guère plus proches. Nous nous déplacions surtout de nuit, ce qui rendait le trajet encore plus fatiguant. Il faisait gris, froid et nous n'allumions pas de feu pour éviter de nous faire repérer. Nous mangions peu et nous reposions l'après-midi. Mon sommeil était agité et j'aurais donné dix ans de ma vie pour dormir au chaud. Ce sentiment d'être constamment frigorifiée était épuisant. Néanmoins, je ne faisais aucun commentaire et m'efforçais de sembler aussi flegmatique que possible. D'ailleurs le froid et la lassitude n'étaient jamais évoqués dans les rares conversations, à part les Hobbits qui se plaignaient de temps en temps avant de se faire rabrouer un peu — et jamais méchamment — par Aragorn ou Gandalf. Il fallait avouer que ces conditions de vie n'avait rien à voir avec le confort évident de la Comté. L'ambiance de notre groupe était généralement morose à cause de la fatigue ambiante et des menaces diverses planant au-dessus de nos tête. Le moindre détail éveillait la méfiance : un nuage un peu plus gris que les autres, le vent soufflant dans une direction inattendue, et Legolas avait la manie de déduire toutes sortes de choses désagréables du lever de soleil, pour peu que nous puissions le voir à travers la grisaille. Si j'étais parfois tentée de penser que l'Elfe était un peu névrosé, tout le monde semblait le prendre au sérieux. J'en vins à me demander si les visions, les prédictions et autres interprétations nébuleuses n'étaient pas une spécificité elfique.

Au pied des montagnes, que nous réussîmes finalement à atteindre, le temps changea. Les nuages se déchirèrent et révélèrent un beau ciel bleu d'hiver. Le vent se fit moins glacé. Gandalf annonça une pause pour la journée et la nuit suivante avant de prendre d'assaut les cols enneigés. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et, une fois n'est pas coutume, un feu fut allumé dans un trou et alimenté avec des branches de houx. Je fus contente de pouvoir manger quelque chose de chaud et d'être assise près du foyer, le nez dans le col de mon poncho. Il me tardait de dormir un peu. Jusqu'à présent, la seule source de chaleur avait été Bill le poney qui voyageait avec nous, ainsi que les corps de mes compagnons de voyage. J'avais évité autant que possible cette dernière option. Je n'étais certes pas irrésistible — loin de là — mais à mon sens, c'était une question de bienséance et d'éducation. Je mettais un point d'honneur à me faire la plus discrète possible et je préférais avoir froid ou sentir le poney plutôt que de faire l'objet de regards en coin pour avoir cherché un peu de chaleur auprès d'untel ou untel. Par ailleurs, même si j'avais appris un peu malgré moi à m'ouvrir aux autres à Fondcombe, j'aimais toujours autant la solitude, luxe dont j'étais privée au sein de la Communauté.

Je dodelinais de la tête devant le feu, bercée par les discussions de mes camarades qui semblaient de meilleure humeur qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis notre départ, quand quelqu'un s'approcha de moi.

« Ne restez pas si près du feu, vous pourriez tomber dedans en vous endormant et vous brûler les cheveux.

— Ils sont déjà courts, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

Legolas s'assit à côté de moi et s'étira de tout son long avec un soupir satisfait.

« La Lórien est de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux, dit-il.

— Vous êtes si pressé que ça de vous débarrasser de moi ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de souhaiter une telle chose, vous êtes plus discrète qu'une souris.

— J'apprécie le compliment. »

L'Elfe m'observa un moment pour juger de mon sérieux. A dire vrai, j'étais assez flattée parce qu'il m'apportait la preuve que j'étais bel et bien parvenue à ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

« La Lórien est un endroit magnifique, même en hiver, reprit Legolas. J'aurais voulu voir les fleurs qui poussent dans la forêt au printemps mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. »

Une image du « monde normal » me traversa l'esprit et je repensai au béton omniprésent, aux villes grises qui grignotaient peu à peu la nature.

« Là d'où je viens, dis-je, les forêts disparaissent. Elles sont rasées pour que les gens y construisent leurs maisons. »

L'Elfe grimaça devant le portrait peu reluisant que je venais de donner de mon univers d'origine. Il me posa toutes sortes de questions et je me retrouvai à lui expliquer les phénomènes d'industrialisation et d'urbanisation qu'il trouva barbares. Il me parla ensuite de la forêt de Mirkwood d'où il était originaire et où régnait son père. Je repensai à ce que Bilbon m'avait dit du roi Thranduil mais je n'en dis pas un mot. Il s'agissait d'une version totalement subjective et je ne voulais juger d'un individu que je ne connaissais pas. J'appris d'ailleurs que le père de Legolas avait eu ses raisons de se méfier de tout le monde : au sud des bois où se situait son territoire se trouvait un endroit appelé Dol-Guldur. Sauron s'y était établi un moment avant de gagner le Mordor et avait laissé derrière lui toutes sortes de créatures peu engageantes, dont des araignées grosses comme des chevaux.

La simple idée d'imaginer ça me donna froid dans le dos.

« Ces bestioles me font une peur bleue, dis-je. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter les petites, alors les grosses…

— J'en ai tué plus souvent qu'à mon tour, répondit Legolas avec un sourire désarmant. C'est une vraie plaie. Quand on en massacre une, il y en a dix derrière.

— Ah, taisez-vous ! », couinai-je.

Il éclata de rire mais je ne vis aucune moquerie dans son regard. Il semblait trouver ma réaction cocasse.

« Je vous promets de ne pas vous inviter chez moi le jour où je voudrai vous emmener dîner quelque part, dit-il. Et j'espère que mes histoires ne vous donneront pas de cauchemars.

— Mon sommeil est déjà suffisamment agité, merci. Si jamais je me fais attaquer dans mes rêves par une de ces horreurs, je saurai à qui le reprocher.

— Et vous m'en verrez absolument navré.

— On verra si vous dites toujours ça quand je vous aurai tiré les oreilles », grinçai-je, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser attendrir.

J'ignorai si Legolas prit mes paroles au sérieux mais dans tous les cas, il se dépêcha de cacher ses oreilles pointues derrière d'épaisses mèches de cheveux blonds. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Les miennes s'étiolèrent d'ailleurs rapidement vu mon état de fatigue. Je m'apprétais à m'assoupir, assise devant le feu, quand Sam, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec Aragorn, se mit à piailler en montrant le ciel du doigt. Je sortis de ma torpeur et vis quelque chose ressemblant à un petit nuage noir. Les yeux de Legolas se plissèrent.

« Des Crébains du pays de Dun, dit-il. Ça sent mauvais.

— Cachez vous ! » s'écria Aragorn, immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Sans prendre garde à ce que faisaient les autres, je quittai la chaleur du feu à toute vitesse et me dissimulai sous un buisson de houx un peu plus loin. J'ignorais combien de temps j'y restais tapie, frigorifiée et anxieuse. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas de se faire repérer par ces bestioles. Je sursautai quand quelqu'un écarta les feuillages au-dessus de ma tête.

« Sortez de là, Lisbeth. Ils sont partis.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandai-je à Aragorn en me redressant.

— Des oiseaux qui n'ont rien à faire dans la région à cette époque de l'année. Nous sommes surveillés, il va falloir repartir au coucher du soleil. Et vous devriez retirer ces épines de houx de votre visage. »

Machinalement, je passai une main sur ma joue gauche qui me faisait un peu mal et en fis tomber une dizaine d'échardes pointues. Les jambes tremblantes, je me dirigeai vers le feu qui était éteint. Il ne serait pas rallumé au risque que nous soyons vus. La perspective de dormir au chaud disparut comme un mirage mais une fois encore, je m'obligeai à cacher ma déception. Près des buissons qui m'avait servi de cachette se trouvait un tapis de mousse et de feuilles mortes a priori moins inconfortable que la terre dure et sèche près du foyer éteint. Je me couchai là et me roulai en boule dans mon poncho. Je vis Legolas assis contre un gros caillou et je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait raconté sur les araignées géantes. En fait, il ressemblait à Glorfindel, bien plus que je ne l'avais cru au départ. Tous les deux semblaient inoffensifs et gentils mais ils étaient capables de tabasser de gros monstres. Les apparences étaient décidément bien trompeuses. Par ailleurs, sous ses airs imperturbables, Legolas était aussi agréable et charmant que le collaborateur d'Elrond. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement.

_Méfiez-vous des Elfes blonds_, pensai-je avant de m'assoupir.

oOØOo

Gandalf donna le signal du départ au coucher du soleil. Le col que nous devions traverser s'appelait le Caradhras. C'était un pic très raide couronné de neiges éternelles dont l'aspect était aussi peu engageant que les légendes que raconta Gimli à son sujet. Cet endroit était très connu des Nains qui avaient creusé sous la montagne une très grande mine appelée Khazâd-Dûm ou Moria. Il devait s'agir d'un endroit particulièrement dangereux car son nom seul fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Aragorn. Si j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à m'approcher de ces mines — j'étais claustrophobe —, le Caradhras ne m'inspirait pas.

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de passer par là ? demandai-je à Gandalf.

— Oui, Lisbeth, me répondit le vieux monsieur. Le seul passage entre les montagnes est la trouée du Rohan, au Sud, et nous devons l'éviter à tout prix.

— Pourquoi ?

— Isengard, le repère de Saroumane se trouve tout près et je ne tiens pas à l'affronter dans l'immédiat. Par ailleurs, si nous passions par là, il nous faudrait longer les montagnes dans l'autre sens pour atteindre la Lórien, ce qui nous ferait perdre un temps précieux. »

Je me sentis coupable. Peut-être que sans moi et en étant très furtifs, mes compagnons auraient pu passer par le Rohan et donc éviter de traverser la montagne. Je repoussai ces idées, puisque de toute façon, on ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et j'avais subi la décision d'Elrond sans protester. C'était trop tard, il fallait assumer… et passer ce fameux col.

Ce fut cauchemardesque quasiment dès le début. La pente à flanc de montagne était raide, elle disparaissait à intervalles réguliers sous des éboulis de rocher qu'il nous fallait escalader. J'eus de la peine pour les Hobbits qui, étant tout petits, avaient parfois bien des difficultés à traverser ces amas de pierres. Gimli, Aragorn et Boromir, qui étaient plutôt forts et endurants, supportaient très bien ces escalades. Quant à Gandalf, il s'appuyait régulièrement sur Legolas qui le soutenait et l'aidait avec une patience admirable. A mi-chemin du col, le sol était couvert de neige. Nous avancions laborieusement. A un moment, Frodon glissa et dégringola un peu plus bas. Aragorn se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais dans sa chute, le Hobbit avait perdu l'Anneau qui fut ramassé par Boromir. Je n'aimai pas du tout le regard presque lubrique qu'il jeta sur l'objet et le rôdeur dut lourdement insister pour qu'il le rende à son « propriétaire ». Boromir finit par obéir et ébouriffa les boucles mouillées sur la tête de Frodon en disant que l'Anneau n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Je ne le crus qu'à moitié et visiblement, je ne fus pas la seule. Toutefois, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous appesantir sur la question. Un peu plus haut, il fallut passer par une sorte de chemin étroit coincé entre le flanc de la montagne et un profond ravin. Nous avancions tous à la queue leu leu, luttant contre le vent et le froid. Bientôt, il se mit à neiger. Les flocons tombaient dru et on n'y voyait pas à un mètre. Je trouvai étrange ce changement brutal de temps. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes sous un rocher, Aragorn laissa entendre que ces chutes de neige et ce vent violent n'avaient rien de normal et que c'était probablement un mauvais coup de Sauron ou de Saroumane. Si ces sinistres individus manipulaient aussi aisément la météo que les êtres vivants, nous étions dans un beau pétrin. Comme pour donner raison à l'héritier du Gondor, le temps se calma tandis que nous étions à l'abri. Cependant, il n'était pas question de nous attarder au risque de mourir tous de froid. Aussi la montée reprit et avec elle la neige et le blizzard. Je sentis venir le découragement et j'avais l'impression d'entendre des bruits étranges. Des éboulements accompagnés de cris sinistres. Je crus être victime d'hallucinations mais Legolas avait entendu cette voix, lui aussi.

Le vieux monsieur prononça un tas de paroles étranges comme s'il voulait empêcher Saroumane de… faire ce qu'il souhaitait faire, la tempête, les chutes de pierres ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne parvint cependant pas à éviter la foudre qui tomba un peu plus haut, provoquant une avalanche. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner du phénomène. Pourquoi un éclair alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'orage ? Cette question franchit à peine les limbes de mes pensées. Je fus ensevelie en même temps que mes compagnons par un tas de neige. Mon corps s'engourdit et je sentis mon esprit partir.

_Je crus revoir le monde normal. J'étais dans ma chambre, couchée au fond de mon lit, les couvertures rabattues sur moi. J'avais l'impression de flotter au-dessus du néant, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, comme si je ne pouvais plus le maîtriser, et…_

« Lisbeth ! »

J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il neigeait toujours mais la lumière qui se refletait sur le sol blanc était éblouissante. Les sensations me revinrent progressivement. J'étais gelée, trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Lisbeth. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

— Legolas ? »

Je claquais des dents. L'Elfe était penché sur moi et me soutenait d'un bras passé autour de mes épaules. Ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de poudreuse. Quand mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, je constatai que tout le monde était indemne. Les Hobbits grelottaient, Boromir soufflait sur ses doigts, Gimli sautait à pieds joints pour se réchauffer et Gandalf secouait son chapeau pour faire tomber la neige amoncellée dessus.

« Il faut quitter la montagne, dit Boromir. Passons par la trouée du Rohan. »

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, il essuya un beau refus et un argument Saroumanesque bien placé de la part d'Aragorn.

« On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par en-dessous, répliqua Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria. »

Il y eut un silence. Je m'attendis à ce que le Nain n'obtienne qu'une fin de non-recevoir mais Gandalf laissa la décision à Frodon. Le Hobbit tremblant accepta le trajet par les mines. Il semblait à bout de forces et prêt à tout pour quitter cette satanée montagne qui avait failli avoir notre peau.

Nous nous relevâmes tant bien que mal pour faire demi-tour et redescendre le col. Le trajet se fit sans encombre malgré le froid et la neige qui continua à tomber jusqu'à basse altitude. Mon poncho mouillé semblait peser une tonne sur moi et me tenir froid plutôt que chaud.

Il fallut marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour ne pas mourir de froid et quitter la montagne le plus vite possible. Dans la vallée, nous pûmes enfin nous arrêter. Je retirai mon poncho et me roulai en boule en grelottant dans un coin. J'étais si fatiguée que le froid ne m'empêcherait certainement pas de dormir. A travers mes yeux mi-clos, je vis les Hobbits se serrer les uns contre les autres. Je les aurais rejoints si j'avais été capable de bouger.

Je dormais déjà à moitié quand quelqu'un étala une grande pièce de tissu sur moi. Je risquai un coup d'œil et aperçus Legolas qui s'asseyait à mes côtés.

« Vous allez attraper la mort, dis-je en constatant qu'il m'avait couverte de son propre manteau.

— Les Elfes ne tombent jamais malades. Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi.

— Quand bien même, il fait un froid atroce, protestai-je.

— Vous avez davantage besoin de chaleur que moi. Reposez-vous, à présent. »

Il m'avait parlé avec gentillesse mais son ton ne tolérait aucune discussion. Je fermai les yeux et, avant de laisser mon esprit dériver vers des contrées moins hostiles, je marmonnai : « Merci de m'avoir sortie de ce tas de neige. » Je n'entendis pas la réponse.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, d'ailleurs.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** **:** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements à **Eiliime**, **naneth**, **la Plume d'Elena**, **Karine Darnessy** (un petit mot spécial pour toi parce que je sais qu'a priori, ce n'était pas trop ta tasse de thé), **manelor**, **RachelTW** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews. J'ai été très touchée par vos messages, merci encore ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui auront ajouté cette histoire en alerte/favoris.

Les commentaires et autres reviews étant une aide et une récompense de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :-) En vous remerciant.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Caught in this pain in a world inhumane, you fight what you don't understand _(_Out of this world_ – Edenbridge – Solitaire – 2010)

* * *

Nous reprîmes la route le lendemain matin, après une brève nuit de repos qui ne soulagea guère la fatigue ambiante. Il fallut longer la montagne durant deux jours et contourner le Caradhras pour atteindre les mines. L'ambiance était morose : Gandalf semblait soucieux, Aragorn aussi. Boromir faisait une tête d'enterrement, à croire qu'il aurait _vraiment_ voulu passer par le Rohan, Saroumane ou pas. Pour ne pas changer, Legolas affichait les airs les plus imperturbables qui soient, les Hobbits traînaient des pieds et Frodon semblait sur les nerfs. En fait, seul Gimli semblait ravi de voir Khazâd-Dûm. En ce qui me concernait, j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à traîner trop longtemps dans cet endroit, n'étant pas très à l'aise dans les espaces clos.

En chemin, je m'approchai du magicien qui avait pris la tête de notre groupe et lui demandai ce que la Moria lui inspirait de si désagréable.

« N'en déplaise à notre ami Gimli, mon enfant, me dit-il, je crains que les Nains aient fait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle en creusant dans cette mine. On ne sait jamais ce qui se cache sous les montagnes… Cette route me semble dangereuse mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. »

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais lasse de tous ces dangers mais ils étaient inévitables, à présent.

« La traversée risque-t-elle d'être longue ?

— Quelques jours », répondit Gandalf.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir péniblement. Plusieurs jours dans un endroit clos. De quoi vouloir mourir pour la claustrophobe que j'étais. La fatigue et la morosité ambiante pesant déjà sur mon moral, cette nouvelle acheva de me déprimer. Je ralentis donc le pas, fort peu pressée d'atteindre cette satanée mine. Du danger, un souterrain et une bonne dose d'épuisement… à ce rythme-là, ma capacité à cacher mes émotions ne ferait pas long feu. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer d'avoir assez de fierté pour me cacher si d'aventure je craquais. Au moment où je tentais de me recomposer un visage neutre — mon manque d'enthousiasme n'avait pas échappé à Gandalf — je fus rejointe par Legolas.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine, dit-il.

— Je ne peux même pas vous retourner le compliment » répliquai-je.

Malgré le voyage, la montagne, le froid, la neige et tout le fourniment, l'Elfe semblait au mieux de sa forme. J'en était un peu jalouse.

« Je ne veux pas aller dans la Moria, finis-je par avouer. Gandalf vient de me dire qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour traverser la mine et je ne supporte pas les endroits clos. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, je lui lançai un regard oblique :

« Je dois vous paraître bien faible, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certainement pas. »

Legolas semblait presque choqué de ma remarque.

« Depuis que nous avons quitté Fondcombe, vous ne vous êtes jamais plainte de rien, ni du froid, ni de la neige, ni de la fatigue. Il serait normal, pourtant, que vous soyiez épuisée, mais vous ne montrez jamais rien.

— On m'a toujours dit de la fermer et d'encaisser », répliquai-je.

Je baissai les yeux. Bien malgré moi, je venais d'évoquer un aspect de mon passé dont je n'aimais pas me souvenir. Depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, tout cela me paraissait bien loin et je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'y penser. Il fallait toutefois admettre qu'en parler était toujours aussi pénible.

« Lisbeth, regardez-moi. »

Je relevai la tête et constatai malgré moi que les yeux de Legolas étaient encore plus bleus que ceux de Glorfindel. Mon esprit me jouait des tours en persistant à comparer ces deux individus qui se ressemblaient par bien des points en étant tellement différents.

« J'ignore qui vous a dit ça, déclara l'Elfe, mais c'est parfaitement ridicule. Si vous continuez à tout occulter ainsi, cela finira par vous exploser au visage et ce sera très douloureux. »

J'eus un rire sans joie et baissai à nouveau les yeux pour fuir le regard pénétrant de Legolas.

« Vous êtes courageuse, affirma-t-il, et vous le seriez encore davantage en acceptant vos faiblesses. »

Encore une chose que Glorfindel m'avait dite à Fondcombe, et c'était au demeurant une remarque à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. Dans le « monde normal », il tombait sous le sens pour mon entourage que je n'exprime rien. J'avais toujours entendu dire que c'était comme ça, que les soucis du quotidien devaient être acceptés comme faisant partie de la vie, quelle que soit la souffrance qu'ils provoquent. Mon attitude se basait donc sur ce principe et les gens que j'avais rencontrés par la suite n'avaient jamais fait le mondre commentaire à ce sujet. De fait, il était encore moins fréquent — à dire vrai, ça ne s'était quasiment jamais produit durant toute mon existence — qu'on remette en cause le principe selon lequel on m'avait élevée, à savoir me taire et assumer. Je sentis une faille se creuser au fond de moi mais les habitudes ayant la vie dure, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je regardai Legolas et le remerciai en essayant de cacher ce début de trouble bizarre. Il eut cet habituel sourire désarmant qui avait toujours le don de me réconforter sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Tout ira bien, me dit-il. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis à peu près aussi enchanté que vous de visiter la Moria. Il suffit juste de penser que la Lórien est de l'autre côté…

— Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend là-bas…

— Qui sait… »

Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et accéléra le pas. Force me fut de constater que cette discussion m'avait un peu remonté le moral.

oOØOo

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, nous nous trouvâmes face à une immense muraille de pierre qui ne semblait avoir ni début ni fin et dont la hauteur était impressionnante. Gimli annonça avec respect : « Les murs de la Moria. » J'étais perplexe parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrée, à tout le moins les portes ne se voyaient pas. En donnant des petits coups de sa hache contre la pierre pour trouver l'accès, le Nain de notre communauté nous expliqua que le passage était bien caché. Gandalf ajouta que si on avait oublié où se trouvait l'entrée, elle disparaissait pour ainsi dire. Legolas leva les yeux au ciel : « Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? », maugréa-t-il, et Gimli émit un grognement comme pour lui dire de la fermer. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec l'Elfe. Les Nains avaient trouvé là un moyen de se compliquer singulièrement l'existence. Au bout d'un moment, tandis que la nuit tombait, Gandalf découvrit l'entrée. Sur la roche se trouvaient des trace brillantes sur lesquelles se reflétait la lumière de la lune. Nous attendîmes que l'astre nocturne sorte totalement de derrière un nuage pour révéler une large porte en arc de cercle décorée d'étoiles, de deux arbres et d'une couronne. Sur l'arche était inscrit quelque chose que je ne pus déchiffrer parce que c'était de l'elfique.

« Ici, les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez, lut Gandalf.

— "Parlez, ami, et entrez ?" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Merry.

— C'est simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous prononcez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront et vous pourrez entrer. »

Il frappa à la porte avec son grand bâton et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Il ne se passa rien. Alors Gandalf tenta une autre formule. Il donna même un coup d'épaule dans la roche dans l'espoir qu'elle s'écrarte, mais peine perdue. Puis il resta debout, le sourcil froncé, à réfléchir.

« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? demanda Pippin qui semblait trouver la situation cocasse.

— Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque, aboya Gandalf avec humeur, et si ça ne les fracasse pas et que ça me libère un peu de vos questions stupides, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture. »

Jamais jusqu'alors je ne l'avais vu de si mauvaise humeur. Il faisait presque fait peur, aussi je battis en retraite et allai rejoindre certains de mes compagnons partis un peu plus loin. Aragorn délestait Bill le poney des bagages qu'il portait, sous le regard triste de Sam.

« Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys, expliqua le rôdeur avec gentillesse. Il retrouvera facilement son chemin.

— Au revoir, Bill. » dit Sam en donnant une tape sur la croupe de l'animal.

Le poney qui s'éloignait le long des murs de la Moria m'apparut comme un mauvais présage. Pendant que Gandalf essayait toujours d'ouvrir la porte, Merry et Pippin jetaient des cailloux dans l'étang qui se trouvait juste devant. Les pierres ne faisaient pas de ricochets mais coulaient à pic en faisant d'énormes ronds dans l'eau noire. Les Hobbits trouvaient peut-être ça amusant mais le choc des cailloux touchant l'onde me semblait sinistre. Je fus presque soulagée quand Aragorn leur demanda d'arrêter.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Je n'avais pas pris garde à la façon dont Gandalf s'y était pris mais toute la Communauté se précipita comme un seul homme dans le trou ainsi révélé. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Il y faisait sombre, c'était clos et encastré dans la montagne… Boromir me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite avant que je puisse dire un mot.

En plus de la lumière de la lune qui éclairait l'intérieur par la porte grande ouverte, une pierre sur le bâton de Gandalf émettait une lueur blafarde. Gimli papotait avec entrain, expliquant à Legolas que les Nains étaient des gens très accueillants et hospitaliers. « C'est la demeure de mon cousin Balïn, dit-il en riant. Et ils appellent ça une mine. Une _mine !_ » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était bien sinistre pour une habitation. C'était plein d'ombre, ça sentait mauvais et le sol crissait désagréablement sous nos pas. A mes côtés, Boromir s'arrêta et gratta quelque chose par terre avec son épée.

« En effet, ce n'est pas une mine, affirma-t-il. C'est un tombeau. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, Gandalf éclaira les alentours avec son bâton, révélant un véritable charnier. Des cadavres de Nains en partie décomposés partout, vraisemblablement tués à l'arme blanche. Je n'avais jamais vu de morts de ma vie et je me mordis le poing pour éviter de crier ou de vomir. C'était un spectacle aussi écœurant qu'épouvantable. Gimli hurla, plié en deux par la douleur. Legolas, qui ne semblait guère impressionné alors que j'étais à un cheveu de m'évanouir, se pencha sur un corps et arracha la flèche qui le transperçait pour l'observer avec attention.

« Des gobelins », dit-il.

Boromir paniqua aussitôt et exigea que nous quittions la mine immédiatement. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour, puis tout se passa très vite. Une longue chose visqueuse sortit de l'étang pour attraper Frodon par la cheville et l'entraîner vers l'eau. Aragorn se précipita, son épée au poing. Il coupa le truc gluant mais une dizaine de tentacules semblables jaillirent, et la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut le corps de l'énorme pieuvre, pourvu d'une grande bouche puante et pleine de dents.

oOØOo

Je revins à moi à l'intérieur de la Moria. En tournant la tête, je vis de gros blocs de pierre obstruer l'entrée. Des bouts de tentacules du monstre dépassaient. Nous ne pouvions visiblement plus sortir de la mine. Je fermai les yeux et entendis Gandalf dire d'une voix sombre :

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, à présent. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. »

Quelqu'un me secoua doucement.

« Relevez-vous, Lisbeth, il faut y aller. »

Je constatai alors que je reposais contre l'épaule de Boromir. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes.

J'étais encore en état de choc et la perspective de devoir traverser cet endroit répugnant n'arrangeait pas mon mal-être. En un mot comme en cent, je n'avais jamais été aussi terrorisée de ma vie.

Nous marchâmes longtemps. J'avais craint un moment que la route soit bordée d'autres cadavres mais à part quelques squelettes desséchés ça et là, nous ne vîmes rien de comparable au charnier de l'entrée. La mine était déserte et on n'y entendait pas un bruit. Quand il ne fallait pas escalader la roche à pic, nous longions par petits groupes d'étroits passages bordant les gouffres creusés dans la montagne. Devant, Gandalf et Legolas. Puis les Hobbits et moi-même. Les deux Hommes fermaient la marche. Il fallait avancer lentement pour ne pas tomber dans les trous. Une odeur épouvantable de soufre et de charogne empestait l'atmosphère. Sur la pierre, on pouvait distinguer d'étranges filaments brillants dont j'appris qu'il s'agissait de mithril, un métal très rare appelé aussi « or des Nains ». Après plusieurs heures de marche, Gandalf s'arrêta à un croisement et fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler la route à suivre.

J'eus comme l'impression que nous étions perdus.

Tandis que le magicien réfléchissait, nous fîmes une pause. Tout le monde ou presque s'assit pour fumer et bientôt, l'odeur réconfortante de l'herbe à pipe chassa un peu les relents malodorants de la mine. Assise par terre, j'essayai de calmer les tremblements qui m'agitaient depuis que j'avais repris conscience. Il me fallait être honnête avec moi-même : j'étais terrorisée. Ce genre de randonnée pouvait être amusante à la télé mais dans la vraie vie, ça n'avait rien à voir. Que Khazâd-Dûm soit un endroit clos était une chose. Que l'entrée soit pleine de cadavres et que des créatures malveillantes se promènent vraisemblablement dans le secteur en était une autre. La peur et la fatigue firent que je commençais à céder au découragement. Je ne sortirais certainement pas de là vivante. Je ne savais pas me battre et ne faisais qu'encombrer les autres. Pourquoi Elrond avait-il tenu à me faire voyager avec la Communauté ? Si ma destinée en Terredu Milieu était de me faire tuer, n'existait-il pas une solution plus simple ? J'étais un vrai boulet. Mes compagnons de route n'avaient pas besoin de moi leur propre peau à sauver et Frodon à protéger était amplement suffisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Je me roulai en boule contre un rocher, le visage enfoui contre mes genoux et une bordée de jurons m'échappa sans que je puisse me retenir. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je devinai que tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi. Dans cet univers, les gros mots ne semblaient pas exister. En plus de ne servir à rien, je tenais des propos inconvenants.

Super.

J'entendis la voix d'Aragorn.

« Vous avez peur. »

_Sans déconner_, pensai-je, mais cette réplique resta sagement au fond de ma tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule. Nous avons tous peur. La situation peut difficilement être pire mais si nous désespérons, nous mourrons tous ici.

— Je ne sortirai pas vivante de la Moria, répliquai-je. Je ne peux pas me battre ni même me défendre, et vous n'avez pas besoin de quelqu'un d'inutile comme moi. Si nous sommes attaqués, laissez-moi crever et sauvez votre peau. »

J'avais à peine prononcé ces mots que Frodon se précipita sur moi :

« Il en est hors de question, dit-il. Porter l'Anneau est déjà assez pénible comme cela. Je refuse d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience. »

Je relevai la tête et vis de la colère dans les yeux du Hobbit.

« Si vous continuez à dire de telles bêtises, c'est moi qui vous tire les oreilles, ajouta Legolas. Et je peux vous assurer que ça fait très mal. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Ils étaient gentils mais stupides. Je refusais que leurs vies soient en danger à cause de moi. Frodon avait beau dire, ma vie pesait moins lourd que l'une des leurs. Je n'étais qu'une pièce rapportée, un colis encombrant à déposer en cours de route. Gandalf intervint :

« Ecoutez vos amis, mon enfant. C'est pour la solidarité entre ses membres que la Communauté existe. Personne ne vous abandonnera à un sort affreux. Vous êtes l'une des nôtres. »

Je croisai le regard de mes compagnons de route sans savoir quoi dire. Legolas s'approcha de moi :

« Debout, me dit-il. Rester cachée sous ce rocher ne vous apportera rien. »

J'attrapai sa main tendue et il m'aida à me lever. Tandis que ses doigts serraient les miens, mon angoisse reflua quelque peu et je me sentis bizarrement mieux. Je levai la tête vers l'Elfe qui me regardait en souriant. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils me soutenaient tous. Dans le « monde normal », je serais restée derrière parce que si on n'est pas assez fort, tant pis. La vie est une jungle, les gros mangent les petits. Secoue-toi ou tu crèveras. Je ne voyais rien de tel dans le regard de Legolas. Au contraire, je n'y trouvai que de la gentillesse et un peu d'inquiétude, aussi.

« Personne ne vous laissera tomber, Lisbeth, me dit-il. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous sortirons tous vivants d'ici. »

Malgré ses vêtements sales et ses cheveux couverts de poussière, cet Elfe avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant. Son sourire et son regard prévenant creusèrent un peu plus la fissure apparue au fond de moi lors de ma précédente conversation avec lui. Je réalisai qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché les doigts et curieusement, cela me réchauffa le cœur. Je parvins à esquisser un vague sourire et le désespoir recula d'autant. Peut-être avais-je besoin de contact humain.

Ou elfique, en l'occurrence.

Legolas me lâcha soudain la main et regarda sur le côté, les yeux plissés. Je me crispai.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Venez. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à un tas de cailloux et constatai en passant que Frodon, Gandalf et Aragorn regardaient dans la même direction. L'Elfe pointa du doigt un endroit en contrebas.

« Regardez. »

Il y avait quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. C'était vaguement humain, tout maigre, tout gris et tout nu à part une espèce de pagne crasseux autour des hanches. Ça avait de très grandes mains, de très grands pieds et une grosse tête avec des oreilles décollées.

« C'est Gollum, souffla Legolas.

— Nom de Dieu, murmurai-je. Il a toujours été comme ça ?

— C'est à Gandalf qu'il faut poser la question, il connaît son histoire mieux que moi. Nous l'avons gardé captif à Mirkwood un certain temps mais il s'est enfui. Les Nazgûls l'ont attrapé ensuite.

— Je me souviens de l'histoire… en tout cas il est très laid. »

Legolas avait fait un récit détaillé de la fuite de Gollum au Conseil d'Elrond. Les sbires de Sauron l'avaient ensuite enlevé parce qu'ils pensaient que la créature portait encore l'Anneau sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demandai-je.

— Il cherche l'Anneau, bien sûr. Son "Précieux", comme il dit. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle. »

Je ne voyais pas ce que cette saleté de bijou pouvait avoir de « précieux » mais ayant eu vent de l'attraction qu'il opérait sur quiconque l'avait en sa possession, ce n'était guère surprenant. Je me retournai pour regarder Frodon qui discutait en aparté avec Gandalf. Il me fut inenvisageable de le voir devenir gris, chauve, maigre et cinglé comme Gollum. Il était bien trop gentil et mignon avec ses boucles brunes et sa bouille ronde pour mériter un tel destin. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le Hobbit me sourit.

« Je crois que c'est par là, dit le magicien en montrant un chemin du doigt. Allons-y. »

La pause était terminée. Tout le monde se releva et se remit en route. L'apparition providentielle du vilain Gollum m'avait un peu distraite de ma peur et je me pris à penser, en le voyant marcher devant moi aux côtés de Gimli, que si Legolas était aussi doué pour tuer les araignées géantes que pour remonter le moral des gens, les monstres à huit pattes devaient en faire d'affreux cauchemars.

_À suivre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements à **Dakklinne**, **Karine Darnessy**, **la plume d'Elena**, **manelor**, **Eiliime** et **Valeara** pour les reviews. Vos messages me font chaud au c œur.

Les commentaires nombreux font un auteur heureux. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Merci d'avance.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Shine on, shine on sun, let it shine on all night long _(Scorpions – _Drifting Sun _– Fly to the Rainbow – 1973)

* * *

Gandalf nous mena d'un bon pas dans les tunnels de la Moria. Au bout d'un moment, la notion du temps et de l'espace finit par se perdre dans les ténèbres. Si le magicien n'avait pas semblé aussi sûr de lui, j'aurais pensé que nous tournions en rond. Après plusieurs heures de marche, l'épuisement refit surface ainsi que le besoin de sommeil. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas dormi. Les Hobbits trébuchaient de fatigue et leurs yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Boromir demanda donc que nous fassions une pause. Gandalf nous guida jusqu'à un renfoncement où nous pûmes nous installer pour un temps en restant prudents. Des tours de garde furent organisés, comme lorsque nous dormions à la belle étoile. La principale différence était le changement de température — quand nous étions à l'abri des courants d'air, il faisait presque chaud dans la mine — et par ailleurs, l'atmosphère était moins humide. Toutefois, la peur et la puanteur toujours présente n'étaient guère annonciatrices d'un repos réparateur. Je me couchai en chien de fusil sur mes vêtements étalés à terre et attendis que le sommeil vienne. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal partout mais une impression désagréable me collait à la peau. Pour être honnête, j'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit. Finalement, après avoir laissé mon esprit battre la campagne un moment, je finis par m'endormir.

Curieusement, l'odeur putride de la Moria ne me suivit pas dans mes songes, bien au contraire je rêvai de sensations agréables, de soleil et d'espaces verts. Autour de moi flottait un parfum agréable de romarin et de cassis et je marchais aux côtés de quelqu'un dont je ne pouvais voir le visage. Quelle qu'ait été son identité, c'était une personne avec laquelle je me sentais à l'aise et heureuse sa présence me donnait le sourire. Nous n'échangions pas un mot, il n'y avait que la lumière, le vent dans les feuilles, et mon corps semblait léger, débarrassé des courbatures accumulées depuis le début du voyage. J'étais consciente de rêver, je voulais que ces sensations durent toujours, ne pas retourner dans une réalité angoissante…

Et je voulais savoir qui marchait à mes côtés.

Sam émit un ronflement bruyant et je me réveillai. Je me redressai sur mon séant en me frottant les yeux. Je vis les Hobbits roulés en boule dans leurs manteaux, serrés les uns contre les autres. Boromir dormait assis contre la paroi, la tête renversée en arrière. Gimli était étendu sur le dos, son large torse se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations profondes. Un peu plus loin, Aragorn et Legolas montaient la garde en discutant avec Gandalf. Mon regard s'attarda sur mes trois compagnons, le magicien appuyé sur son bâton, le rôdeur caché dans l'ombre et l'Elfe aussi impassible que d'habitude. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, ce qui dans le fond n'avait aucune importance. Dans tous les cas, ils semblaient absorbés par leur conversation mais je savais qu'aucun bruit ou geste suspect ne leur échapperait. Ils avaient probablement remarqué que j'étais réveillée, peut-être même pouvaient-ils sentir que je les regardais. Je détestais toujours autant cette mine mais la Communauté me faisait sentir en sécurité, même relative. En les observant tous les trois, je repensai à mon rêve. J'accordais difficilement ma confiance aux gens de peur d'y perdre des plumes tôt ou tard. Mes songes étaient rarement peuplés de gens, il s'agissait la plupart du temps de réminiscences plus ou moins désagréables de mon passé. La majorité de mes nuits depuis mon « changement d'univers » avaient été sans rêves, entre le sommeil de plomb à Fondcombe et le repos agité depuis le début du voyage. J'avais pourtant rêvé de quelque chose de réaliste, du moins qui tenait la route. C'était bizarre, à fortiori du fait que je m'y trouvais avec quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. L'idée était un peu perturbante.

J'étouffai un bâillement et m'étendis à nouveau pour dormir encore un peu. Je me rendis alors compte que l'odeur de romarin que j'avais sentie dans mon rêve n'était pas une chimère. Elle venait du vêtement marron plié à côté de mes affaires et que je reconnus pour l'avoir eu comme couverture quelques nuits auparavant, quand nous étions redescendus du Caradhras.

C'était le manteau de Legolas.

Je n'avais pas remarqué cette odeur la première fois. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais fini sous un tas de neige ce jour-là, à moins que ce ne soit à cause du vent glacial qui soufflait au pied des Monts Brumeux. À présent, nous nous trouvions dans un espace confiné et toutes les divinités du « monde normal » et de la Terre du Milieu réunies savaient que ça puait la mort. En prenant garde à ne pas me faire remarquer, j'attrapai le manteau et m'en servis comme oreiller.

L'Elfe dirait ce qu'il voudrait, je m'en moquais. Je voulais qu'on me rende mon rêve.

oOØOo

Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon songe quand nous reprîmes la route. Legolas ne sembla pas avoir remarqué que j'avais dormi sur son manteau, du moins il ne fit aucun commentaire. La traversée de la mine reprit son cours, avec ses hauteurs à escalader, ses tunnels interminables creusés dans la montagne et le mithril dans la roche qui reflétait comme un miroir la lumière sur le bâton de Gandalf. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous atteignîmes une très large porte. Le vieux monsieur éclaira les alentours et déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Regardez. Le grand royaume de la Cité des Nains de Cavenain. »

Comme l'aurait dit Oscar Wilde, c'était aussi beau et irréel qu'un tapis persan. La salle était gigantesque, d'une hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Des colonnes et des arches sculptées partaient du sol pour se perdre dans l'obscurité, tout en haut. Chaque pierre semblait avoir été taillée avec énormément de respect et d'amour pour obtenir un résultat des plus parfaits. A la vue du fabuleux travail des siens, Gimli semblait en transe. Ses deux yeux ne semblaient pas lui suffire pour tout voir. Il avança lentement aux côtés de Gandalf, comme écrasé par ce summum de l'art nain. Boromir retint un sifflement et Sam laissa échappé un : « Pour sûr, c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur » estomaqué.

Les différentes arches faisant de la salle un vrai labyrinthe, il fallut rester groupés et atteindre un des côtés de la pièce pour ne pas nous perdre. Un peu plus loin, près d'une porte latérale d'où partait un flot de lumière, se trouvait un autre charnier. Là encore, une dizaine de corps décomposés et desséchés. Gimli se précipita sans que Gandalf parvienne à le retenir et nous suivîmes le Nain dans une petite pièce pleine de cadavres. Au milieu, éclairée par la lumière du soleil que laissait passer un soupirail creusé à même la roche, se trouvait une pierre tombale blanche gravée de runes.

Gimli était prostré devant et gémissait doucement.

Le vieux monsieur retira son chapeau et lut tout haut l'inscription runique : « Ci-gît Balin, fils de Fundun, Seigneur de la Moria ». Gimli se mit à pleurer, la tête appuyée contre le marbre. J'ignorais ce qui relevait le plus de l'insoutenable dans cette situation, entre ce deuil extrêmement brutal et les cadavres grimaçants qui semblaient nous regarder ironiquement avec leurs orbites vides. A nouveau, je dus me mordre le poing pour garder mon calme.

Le magicien se pencha sur un des corps à moitié affalé contre le tombeau. Entre ses mains desséchées se trouvait un épais registre que Gandalf prit avec des gestes délicats. Plusieurs feuillets tombèrent en miettes mais les dernières pages du document étaient lisibles et intactes. Alors le vieux monsieur nous lut ce qui apparaissait comme les derniers instants des Nains de la Moria, acculés dans cette salle tandis que la mine était envahie.

Vraisemblablement, aucun d'eux n'était sorti vivant.

Cette lecture éprouvante fut suivie d'un silence de mort. Personne n'osait échanger le moindre regard et pourtant, je savais que tout le monde pensait à la même chose. Quelles que soient les créatures qui avaient commis ce massacre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles soient parties. La terreur s'empara à nouveau de moi et je me sentis vaciller. Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi. Quelqu'un me retint pour m'empêcher de tomber tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers l'origine du boucan.

Pippin nous regardait d'un air gêné, devant un puits. Il y avait fait tomber quelque chose qui entraînait la chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait le seau servant à puiser de l'eau. Le récipient fut emporté et heurta les parois du puits.

« Crétin de Touque ! aboya Gandalf, furibond. Jetez-vous dedans que cela nous débarrasse de votre stupidité ! »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots, en brandissant le registre nain comme s'il voulait l'abattre sur le crâne du malheureux Hobbit, que des cris sinistre et des battements de tambours nous parvinrent de dehors. Boromir se précipita vers la sortie pour jeter un coup d'œil. Frodon sortit de son fourreau l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture. La lame était d'un bleu lumineux. Legolas, qui m'avait retenue par les épaules quand j'avais manqué de m'évanouir, s'écria qu'il s'agissait d'Orques et me repoussa en disant : « Filez vous cacher. Nous nous en occupons, tout ira bien. Tâchez juste de ne pas vous faire voir.

— Mais… bredouillai-je.

— Dépêchez-vous ! »

Boromir revint à ce moment-là. Il était très pâle. Les Orques avaient un Troll avec eux. Si cela ressemblait aux créatures de légende du « monde normal », à savoir des créatures énormes capables d'écraser un homme adulte en lui marchant dessus, nous étions dans un beau pétrin.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me dissimulai derrière le caveau. Les portes furent verrouillées avec ce que mes compagnons de route avaient sous la main, souvent des haches vermoulues. Cela ne fut pourtant guère suffisant. Les battants furent enfoncés et la pièce envahie. Gimli était debout sur la pierre tombale, brandissant sa hache d'un air farouche. « Qu'ils approchent, gronda-t-il. Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire. »

De ma cachette, je vis la Communauté partir à l'attaque contre des créatures positivement répugnantes. Les Orques étaient des créatures humanoïdes à la peau grisâtre, fripée et asticotée, aux bouches sans lèvres s'ouvrant sur des crocs sales. Lorsque Boromir en décapita un, je constatai qu'ils avaient le sang noir. Puis, derrière les Orques apparut une autre bestiole, bien plus grosse, enchaînée et armée d'une sorte de marteau en pierre géant.

Le fameux Troll, bel et bien analogue à ceux décrits dans les légendes germaniques.

Je me fis toute petite derrière le tombeau en jetant juste un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Sam assommait les Orques à l'aide d'une casserole et Legolas les envoyait dans le mur à coups de pied quand il ne leur tirait pas de flèches dessus. Le Troll semblait décidé à anéantir mes compagnons un par un et malheureusement, la lutte était par trop inégale. La bestiole avait la peau dure et aucune blessure ni aucune arme ne semblait l'atteindre. Quand il brisa le caveau avec son marteau géant, je dus m'enfuir, filant à quatre pattes dans la poussière comme un rat, entre les restes de Nains et les Orques morts ou assommés. Je trouvai une nouvelle cachette derrière une colonne, dans l'ombre. Le Troll s'en prit à Frodon, le soulevant par une cheville pour en faire de la charpie. Aragorn fondit sur lui avec une lance trouvée je ne sais où et parvint à peine à l'atteindre. Le monstre récupéra l'arme et, au bout d'une lutte aussi brève que violente, il blessa le Hobbit qui s'écroula.

Au moment où Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur la créature comme un seul homme, je sortis sans réfléchir de ma cachette, attrapai Frodon par les aisselles et le traînai derrière la colonne. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et il respirait à peine mais curieusement, il ne saignait pas. Pourtant j'avais bien vu le Troll le transpercer, il aurait dû baigner dans son sang. Je le redressai en position assise et ouvris ses vêtements pour voir sa blessure de plus près. Il toussa.

« Je vais bien, Lisbeth. Je n'ai rien. »

Il portait à même la peau une sorte de tunique argentée. « C'est du mithril, dit-il. Ça m'a sauvé la vie.

— Quand bien même, répliquai-je, vu le coup que vous avez reçu, vous aurez sans doute un hématome.

— Ce n'est pas cher payé. »

Derrière nous, il y eut un cri terrible et le sol trembla sous nos pieds. Puis tout le monde se précipita vers nous. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière la colonne et vis le Troll étendu par terre, évanoui ou mort, hors jeu dans tous les cas. Aragorn regarda Frodon d'un air incrédule.

« Vous devriez être mort », dit-il.

Le Hobbit montra à tous la fameuse cotte de maille, ce qui provoqua un sourire et un « vous êtes très surprenant, Monsieur Sacquet » de la part de Gimli.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de profiter de l'accalmie. De nouveaux cris d'Orques nous transpercèrent les oreilles. Gandalf partit devant à toutes jambes et tout le monde le suivit. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire preuve d'autant d'endurance et de rapidité. L'expression « cours pour ta vie » prenait tout son sens à présent. Autour de nous, les créatures se faisaient toujours plus bruyantes et nombreuses. Nous ne tardâmes pas à être encerclés. Les Orques armés jusqu'aux dents nous regardaient avec appétit. Certains bavaient et d'autres avaient l'œil lubrique. Tandis que je faisais ce que je pensais être mon ultime prière, il y eut un silence suivi d'un grognement sourd. Une source de lumière rouge se profila derrière nous et les Orques s'enfuirent en hurlant, grimpant à l'assaut des colonnes comme des blattes. Boromir fronça les sourcils.

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

— Un Balrog, répondit Gandalf au bout d'un instant. Un démon de l'ancien temps. »

Legolas pâlit et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Je déglutis difficilement en repensant à l'histoire de Glorfindel. Il m'en avait dit suffisamment pour que j'aie une conscience aiguë de la situation : à côté d'un Balrog, une centaine d'Orques et un Troll relevaient de la plaisanterie.

« Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, continua le magicien. Courez ! »

Nous quittâmes à toute vitesse la grande salle de Cavenain pour nous retrouver dans de nouveaux dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers. Boromir faillit tomber dans un grand trou qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Les volées de marches donnaient directement sur un précipice. Il fallait courir mais tout en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. L'escalier s'était écroulé à un endroit il fallut donc soit sauter (pour les Hommes, Gandalf et moi), soit être lancé (pour les Hobbits). Gimli tenta le saut car visiblement le lancer de nains relevait du tabou mais il faillit tomber et Legolas lui fit très mal en le rattrapant par sa longue barbe. Dans le même temps, d'autres Orques étaient repassés à l'attaque. Il fallait non seulement être prudent en avançant — le sol s'écroulant derrière nous — mais en plus éviter les lances et les flèches des monstres.

Et puis soudain, « il » fut là.

Immense, sombre, auréolé de flammes, de grandes cornes s'enroulant autour de sa tête comme celles d'un bélier. Sa bouche ouverte n'était que feu. Ainsi c'était une de ces horreurs que Glorfindel avait affrontée au prix de sa vie. Je repensai au récit de mon ami Elfe et fus incapable de prendre la fuite. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai à genoux. Aragorn me saisit par le poignet, m'obligea à me lever et à courir sur un pont au milieu duquel Gandalf s'arrêta, face à la créature.

« _Vous ne passerez pas !_ », aboya-t-il.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Frodon cria. Jamais le vieux monsieur, cet être si sage et gentil qui m'avait soutenue depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu n'avait eu l'air si terrifiant. Il dégageait un mélange de puissance, de rage et de force brute.

« _Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udün ! Retournez dans l'ombre !_ »

En disant ces mots, il agitait son bâton qui émit une lumière aveuglante. Le Balrog tendit une de ses grosses pattes mais cette lumière l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible, agissant comme un bouclier. La créature fit jaillir des flammes d'une sorte de fouet. Gandalf frappa le pont avec son bâton en hurlant à nouveau :

« _Vous ne passerez pas !_ »

La structure s'écroula alors, entraînant le monstre dans les ténèbres. Le vieux monsieur tourna les talons pour rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie qui avait assisté, médusée, à l'affrontement qui, bien que rapide, avait semblé durer des heures, quand le fouet du Balrog s'enroula autour de la cheville de Gandalf.

Il tomba, se raccrocha tant bien que mal aux rebords du pont à l'aide de ses bras.

Frodon voulut se précipiter mais Boromir le retint en le ceinturant.

Je tombai à genoux et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

J'entendis la voix rauque du vieux monsieur.

« _Fuyez, pauvres fous !_ »

Il n'était plus là quand Legolas m'obligea à me relever et m'entraîna loin de cette saleté d'endroit. Les flèches des Orques recommencèrent à pleuvoir autour de nous mais j'étais en état de choc et il m'était égal de mourir ou de continuer à vivre. Frodon hurlait sans discontinuer.

La sortie était toute proche.

_A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **la plume d'Elena**, **manelor**, **Darkklinne**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Eiliime **et **RachelTW** pour leurs reviews. Vos messages me font vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, quand même. Et à ceux dont je sais qu'ils me lisent sans pour autant laisser de commentaires (et c'est vilain quand même, reviewez, les gens).

Les commentaires nombreux font un auteur heureux. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot quand même.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Still, is she lief and quaint in his eyne, a sight divine?_ (Theater of Tragedy – _Cassandra_ – Aégis – 1998)

* * *

Nous sortîmes de Khazâd-Dûm comme des boxeurs sonnés. Dès que nous avions pu voir la lumière du jour, nous nous étions précipités dehors, la hâte de quitter cet endroit maudit prenant le pas sur le chagrin. Toutefois, arrivés à l'extérieur, la peine nous retomba dessus comme une chape de plomb. Je m'assis par terre, les yeux secs mais la vision trouble, et jetai un regard à mes compagnons tous aussi prostrés que moi. Sam sanglotait, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, de même que Merry et Pippin. Boromir et Gimli étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de se consoler à coups de tapes dans le dos. Le visage de Legolas était décomposé par la douleur ; il semblait sur le point de pleurer, lui aussi. Aragorn tournait le dos à tout le monde. Quant à Frodon, il se trouvait un peu plus loin, préférant sans doute garder son chagrin pour lui seul.

Le rôdeur se tourna soudain vers nous et demanda à Legolas et Boromir de secouer tout le monde pour que nous puissions nous remettre en route. A peine l'autre humain de la Communauté lui eût-il demandé de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion qu'une colère soudaine m'envahit. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais permise de faire la moindre remarque en présence d'Aragorn parce qu'il me faisait peur mais son attitude en de telles circonstances me mit hors de moi.

« Vous n'avez pas de cœur, glapis-je. Regardez dans quel état nous sommes ! Désolée de ne pas avoir votre courage mais bon sang, Gandalf est mort ! »

Et ça fait mal, faillis-je ajouter avant de m'en abstenir. Aragorn me regarda et déclara que l'endroit risquerait de grouiller d'Orques d'ici la tombée de la nuit, justifiant ainsi que nous devions quitter sur le champ les abords de la Moria.

« Il faut savoir mettre sa douleur de côté pour continuer à vivre, ajouta-t-il. Gandalf n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le pleure indéfiniment. »

Sur ces mots, il donna une tape dans le dos de Sam et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je renonçai à discuter même si son histoire de surmonter le chagrin me rappelait beaucoup ce qu'on m'avait répété durant mon enfance. J'évitai néanmoins de m'apesantir là-dessus et me dirigeai vers Merry et Pippin. Le premier avait séché ses larmes tandis que le second sanglotait toujours. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé à cause de l'incident du puits. Certes, il aurait pu se dispenser de cette bévue mais les Orques étaient si nombreux à l'intérieur de la mine que nous n'aurions pu en sortir sans nous faire repérer. C'était probablement eux d'ailleurs qui, en nous courant après pour nous attaquer, avaient réveillé le Balrog. Le pauvre Hobbit n'était pas si coupable que cela, finalement. Comme il ne se calmait pas, je l'enlaçai et lui fis un câlin. Il avait beau être adulte, sa petite taille et son désarroi le faisaient ressembler à un gamin. Au bout d'un moment, il s'essuya les yeux avec un coin de mon poncho et renifla bruyamment. Je me relevai avec lui et ce qui restait de la Communauté quitta les Portes de la Moria.

Le versant Est des Monts Brumeux était partiellement couvert de neige. Il fallait crapahuter sur des rochers glissants et traverser des ruisseaux glacés. Malgré l'absence de mauvaises rencontres — la lumière du jour empêchant les Orques de sortir — il nous fallut presser le pas. A la fin de la journée, nous arrivâmes au bout d'une falaise au pied de laquelle se trouvait une très grande forêt.

Au sourire de Legolas, je devinai qu'il s'agissait des bois de la Lothlórien.

Ma destination.

Un campement fut monté pour la nuit dans une grotte creusée dans les rochers. Personne ne parla beaucoup. Le choc de la perte de Gandalf était encore présent. Merry et Pippin coupèrent des branches aux quelques arbres maigrichons qui poussaient à flanc de montagne et Sam alluma le feu. Le repas — maigre, car nous n'avions plus beaucoup de réserves — fut mangé sans appétit. Après avoir avalé ma ration, je sortis de la caverne pour trouver dehors un peu de solitude. Je m'assis au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, et regardai la forêt en contrebas qui disparaissait dans le crépuscule. Mon voyage était quasiment terminé mais je n'en ressentais aucun soulagement. Ce qui m'attendait en Lórien était toujours un mystère. J'ignorais combien de temps j'allais passer là-bas, dans cet endroit où je ne connaissais personne, et ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite. Par ailleurs, la route serait encore longue pour mes compagnons. Avec le temps, je m'étais attachée à eux bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, jusqu'à pouvoir affirmer ne jamais avoir été aussi proche d'un groupe de gens. Ce que j'avais vécu à leurs côtés avait été infiniment plus intense que tout ce que j'avais connu dans le « monde normal ».

En un sens, les quitter me faisait un peu de chagrin, même si ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à l'intense douleur causée par la mort de Gandalf.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, ce n'est pas prudent. Revenez à l'intérieur. »

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard d'Aragorn. Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir de m'être mise en colère après lui à la sortie de Khazâd-Dûm. Même si son attitude me restait encore en travers de la gorge, la mienne n'avait pas valu mieux et finalement, peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de me taire.

« Aragorn, je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je suis sortie de mes gonds quand nous avons quitté la mine.

— C'est oublié. Votre point de vue était compréhensible, après tout. Venez. C'est dangereux de rester dehors et il fait froid. »

Je regagnai donc l'intérieur de la grotte et me préparai à dormir. Je m'installai aux côté des Hobbits en pensant qu'ils étaient devenus comme des petits frères. Tandis que j'attendais le sommeil, Frodon me parla :

« Lisbeth, vous m'avez sauvé la vie dans la Moria. Si vous ne m'aviez pas sorti de là après que le Troll m'ait frappé avec sa lance, il aurait peut-être essayé de m'écraser la tête pour s'assurer que je sois bien mort et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher.

— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose », répondis-je.

Après tout, il avait dit refuser que je meure… Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réfléchi à mon geste mais finalement, le protéger était la moindre des choses. Par ailleurs, en tant que porteur de l'Anneau, sa vie avait infiniment plus de valeur que la mienne. Je préférai cependant ne pas le lui dire.

La fatigue aidant, mes pensées perdirent rapidement toute cohérence et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

oOØOo

En bas de la falaise poussait de l'herbe épaisse et les bois se dressaient à proximité. Lorsque je sortis de la grotte après mon réveil, je vis une étrange lumière dorée au-dessus de la forêt, comme si le soleil se dressait derrière alors qu'il aurait dû se lever de l'autre côté. Ce spectacle était magnifique et en même temps un peu angoissant. A dire vrai, tout cela me rappelait les forêts enchantées des contes de fées de mon enfance.

Et j'étais attendue là, même si je ne savais pas par qui.

C'était étrange de marcher dans l'herbe après des semaines passées à crapahuter dans la caillasse. Il faisait un froid piquant et le fond de l'air sentait la terre humide. Je serrai contre moi les pans de mon poncho et avisai l'obscurité sous les arbres, la dernière étape de mon voyage.

« Vous êtes nerveuse. »

Je tournai la tête et avisai Legolas qui m'observait en souriant.

« Un peu, admis-je.

— Vous serez en sécurité. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui dire qu'être potentiellement séparée du reste de la Communauté me faisait un peu de chagrin. Ce genre de pensées était trop personnelles pour être partagées avec quiconque, aussi je préférai fuir le regard de l'Elfe que je croyais tout à fait capable de deviner ce qui se passait dans ma tête. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix. Aller jusqu'au Mordor était inenvisageable pour moi, j'étais bien trop froussarde pour ça et je me doutais que ce qui s'était passé à Khazâd-Dûm n'était qu'une plaisanterie à côté de ce qui attendait mes compagnons de route. Ils risquaient de ne pas tous sortir vivants de cette aventure, la disparition de Gandalf l'avait montré, en un sens. Je m'efforçai toutefois de ne pas y penser. Finalement, que pouvais-je y faire ? Je ne reverrai probablement aucun d'entre eux après leur départ de la Lothlórien. Cet accès de tristesse qui me poursuivait depuis la veille au soir finirait bien par disparaître.

C'était le lot de toute forme de sentiment, après tout. Ce genre de choses allait et venait, ça faisait partie des aléas de la vie. C'était comme ça.

Tandis que nous dépassions les premiers arbres, Gimli, qui semblait nerveux, prit les Hobbits à part et je l'entendis leur dire qu'une sorcière Elfe hantait le secteur et qu'elle charmait les gens pour les faire succomber à son pouvoir. Cette légende de grand-mère me redonna le sourire mais je me figeai à la vue de Frodon qui s'était arrêté en chemin, le regard inquiet. Sam s'inquiéta et Gimli, qui n'avait rien remarqué, déclara, vantard : « Voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si facilement. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. » Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'une flèche se pointa sur lui, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Je sursautai, jetai un regard circulaire et constatai que nous étions cernés par un tas d'Elfes blonds. L'un d'eux, un individu grand, musculeux et à l'air arrogant, s'approcha de nous et toisa Gimli de toute sa hauteur :

« Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir », dit-il.

L'incriminé fusilla du regard ce charmant personnage qui, d'un geste, demanda à ses sbires de baisser leurs arcs. Il s'adressa en sindarin à Legolas sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le parler des Elfes. Gimli, toujours vexé, laissa entendre que ce peuple était composé de gros malpolis incapables de tenir compte d'autrui quand ils parlaient entre eux.

« Nous ne parlons plus aux Nains depuis les jours sombres, répliqua le présomptueux blondinet.

— Ah oui ? Et vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le Nain ? »

Il prononça quelque chose en sabire nain qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Aragorn. Curieuse, je demandai discrètement au rôdeur ce qu'avait dit Gimli et je m'entendis répondre : « Quelque chose de très impoli et irrespectueux. » L'idée était claire : j'avais entendu un genre de « va te faire foutre » en nain, ce qui allait probablement changer le cours de mon existence.

L'Elfe prétentieux parlementa un moment — toujours en elfique, merci pour nous — avec Legolas puis avec Aragorn. À un moment, il posa sur moi un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient inquisiteurs et froids. Si les gens du coin étaient tous comme lui, pensai-je, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Fondcombe. Au moins, la tolérence et la politesse étaient de mise là-bas. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis quelque chose de très dérangeant et désagréable. Une voix se fit entendre dans ma tête.

_Ne bougez pas, jeune fille. Tout se passera bien._

Je ressentis une vague nausée et un long frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds.

Les discussions incompréhensibles terminées, l'Elfe blond nous guida, entouré de ses sbires, à travers la forêt. La voix féminine que j'avais cru entendre ne m'avait en rien rassurée. Ce genre de phénomène « surnaturel » était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose, surtout quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude. Néanmoins il était impossible de m'enfuir. Alors je suivis le mouvement, me faisant toute petite entre Aragorn et Boromir.

Au milieu des bois se dressait une sorte de colline auréolée d'une lumière dorée — celle-là même que j'avais vu du haut de la falaise où nous avions campé la veille — et sur laquelle se dressaient d'énormes arbres, tous couverts de feuilles alors que nous étions en janvier. Je m'attendis presque à voir les tourelles d'un quelconque château magique dépasser des cîmes. Pour la première fois, l'Elfe prétentieux sourit.

« Caras Galadhon, dit-il. Le royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel. »

Vus de près, les arbres étaient encore plus grands qu'au premier abord. Ils étaient si gigantesque que les Elfes y avaient construit leurs habitations en creusant l'intérieur des troncs. Les individus que nous croisâmes étaient tous blonds. Ils nous regardaient avec curiosité et, parfois, un petit sourire courtois. Tout semblait étrangement blanc et propre, et je me sentis pouilleuse comme jamais avec mes cheveux gras et mes vêtements raides de crasse. On nous fit monter une quantité d'escaliers qui longeaient les troncs des arbres jusqu'à une sorte de plateforme où on nous demanda d'attendre.

Alors apparut un couple d'Elfes, les plus belles personnes que j'aie jamais vu. Tous deux grands et blonds, vêtus de costumes somptueux, ils semblaient sans âge, plus encore qu'Elrond. Leurs regards exprimaient un mélange de douceur et de sagesse, ainsi qu'un genre de tristesse. Ils semblaient avoir tout vu, tout vécu, tout savoir ce que le monde comptait de bien et de mal. La femme semblait l'égale de l'homme ; ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les couples royaux ou princiers ordinaires, à savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait visiblement de rôle de représentation. Ils se partageaient le pouvoir et se montraient comme tels.

« L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes ici. L'espoir que votre quête soit secrète n'est plus », dit l'homme. Il ajouta des choses que je n'entendis pas parce que le regard de la femme se posa sur moi, juste un instant, et je fus à nouveau prise de nausée. Ces yeux bleus fouinèrent jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être et je n'aurais pas été plus mal à l'aise si j'avais été nue devant tout le monde. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, puis la Dame Galadriel se désintéressa de moi sur une question de son royal mari : « Où est Gandalf ? ». En observant son attitude, il me parut évident qu'elle savait. Elle aussi avait dû avoir une vision ou quelque chose d'approchant dans tous les cas, son regard, si perçant quand elle m'avait regardée, était à présent voilé par un immense chagrin. Legolas résuma rapidement les événements de la Moria et le seigneur Celeborn répondit qu'il en était ainsi et que si Gandalf avait disparu dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas sans raison. Je me demandai ce que cela signifiait. A mon sens, le vieux monsieur aurait dû rester avec nous. Il aurait dû nous accompagner hors des mines jusqu'ici. Rien n'avait été calculé. Toutefois, la puissance émanant du couple royal de Caras Galadhon m'empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire, aussi je me contentai d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Régulièrement, les yeux de la Dame de Lórien se posaient sur l'un ou sur l'autre de mes compagnons tandis qu'elle parlait. Son regard, quoique triste, était toujours perçant et je savais, aux piétinements et gestes brusques des uns et des autres autour de moi, qu'elle fouillait leur âme comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Legolas fut le seul à rester stoïque devant cet « examen ». Il soutint le regard de Galadriel avec un vague sourire. Finalement, elle nous congédia avec gentillesse et nous invita à nous reposer avant de se retirer, sa main toujours posée sur celle de son mari.

Je m'apprétais à suivre les autres quand je fus arrêtée par une Elfe toute mince au regard guilleret.

« Venez avec moi, me dit-elle. Vous avez besoin de vous laver et de vous changer avant de prendre du repos et… ce genre de choses ne se fait pas en présence d'hommes. »

Comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'inappoprié, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le reste de la Communauté avant de me prendre par le poignet de de m'emmener.

Elle me conduisit dans une de ces maisons pour les Elfes emménagées dans les arbres. Là, elle me demanda de retirer tous mes vêtements. J'eus honte parce que depuis un mois, à part une toilette rapide quand il y avait une rivière à proximité de notre campement, mon hygiène avait été des plus douteuses et je ne devais pas sentir bien bon. Cependant, sous le regard rassurant de l'Elfe, je me déshabillai et fourrai mon linge dans le grand sac qu'elle me tendait. Puis elle me conduisit dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient deux bassines d'eau chaude, du savon et un truc ressemblant à un gant de crin.

Je me nettoyai donc de la tête aux pieds, frottant la saleté jusqu'à m'en faire rougir la peau avant de m'envelopper dans le grand drap servant à se sécher. L'Elfe revint avec des vêtements propres et un épais rouleau de bandage en gaze que je regardai avec perplexité. La jeune femme sourit et me demanda de lever les bras. J'obéis, sans comprendre, et elle entreprit de dérouler les bandages autour de ma poitrine pour la maintenir. C'était une sentation étrange mais je trouvai cela beaucoup moins inconfortable que les corsets dont j'avais dû m'affubler à Fondcombe. J'enfilai ensuite la robe bleue que l'Elfe m'avait apportée, puis cette dernière me conduisit jusqu'à un miroir en pied pour que je puisse « m'admirer ».

J'eus du mal à me reconnaître.

J'avais encore maigri et mes cheveux avaient poussé. Mes yeux étaient toujours aussi cernés, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez moi. Cela dit, je n'étais toujours pas un canon de beauté, loin de là. Et encore, mon reflet m'envoyait l'image d'une fille vêtue de propre et débarrassée de sa crasse. Une heure auparavant, je devais vraiment ressembler à une sorcière. A présent, j'avais juste l'air d'une humaine anonyme et c'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Je me détournai donc du miroir. L'Elfe me sourit, me donna une cape en lainage pour remplacer mon poncho sale et malodorant et me proposa de me ramener auprès de mes compagnons. Je me serais presque attendue à être séparée immédiatement du reste de la Communauté, étant amenée à rester ici tandis qu'eux devaient reprendre la route bientôt. Toutefois, je ne posai aucune question.

A dire vrai, je fus même contente de pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus avec eux.

_A suivre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **Eiliime**, **La plume d'Elena**, **Temperence18**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Tchiific**, **manelor**, **PaulinaDragona** et **Darkklinne **pour leurs messages qui font toujours aussi chaud au c œur et du bien au moral. Merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes et aux gens qui ajoutent cette histoire ou son modeste auteur en favoris.

La question a été posée une ou deux fois ces temps derniers et il me semble important d'y répondre dans un espace plus "public" : Lisbeth n'a aucun super-pouvoir, si ce n'est d'être très discrète et cela lui rendra service à une ou deux reprises, et elle n'en développera jamais. C'est une personne ordinaire avec ses peurs, ses névroses, elle vous semblera peut-être un peu faiblarde parfois mais je mais quiconque au défi de ne pas s'enfuir en couinant devant une créature de Sauron.

Les commentaires nombreux faisant un auteur heureux, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Ce chapitre est dédié à ma meilleure amie, pour toujours être là même quand je touche le fond.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_The sleep in your eyes is enough, let me be there, let me stay there a while _(Cyndi Lauper – _All through the night _– She's so unusual – 1984)

* * *

La Communauté avait dressé un campement au pied des arbres. Une sorte de yourte géante avait été installée et je fus surprise d'y trouver une place pour moi. Il y avait des paillasses épaisses pour dormir, des couvertures et des oreillers. Un véritable luxe après ces semaines à dormir à même le sol, uniquement protégés du froid par nos propres vêtements. Mes compagnons de route rayonnaient tous comme des sous neufs à présent qu'ils ne disparaissaient plus sous la poussière et que leurs cheveux n'étaient plus figés sur leurs têtes par la crasse. La fatigue et la tristesse causée par la perte de Gandalf ternissaient encore leurs yeux mais leur état général semblait nettement amélioré. Ils m'accueillirent avec des sourires qui me firent chaud au cœur et Sam se fendit même d'un compliment à mon endroit parce que je n'avais pas porté de robe depuis longtemps. Je savais que le Hobbit avait laissé une amoureuse dans la Comté, une certaine Rose, et je me pris à penser que cette jeune personne avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare avec ce garçon si gentil et bien élevé. Je m'installai avec mes compagnons pour le repas du soir que nous mangeâmes en devisant paisiblement et en regardant le soleil décliner sous la ligne d'horizon. Mes questionnements existentiels quant à ce qu'il allait advenir de moi avaient quasiment disparu dans les limbes de mon inconscient et je me préparais à profiter d'une nuit au calme quand, à nouveau, j'entendis la voix dans ma tête, la même que plus tôt dans la forêt. Cette fois, je pouvais mettre un nom dessus. Il s'agissait de la Dame Galadriel.

_Venez à moi, jeune fille. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous._

Je me levai comme un automate et déclarai que j'allais faire un tour avant de prendre congé de la Communauté, guidée par les mots dans mon esprit et sans prendre garde aux réactions de mes compagnons.

Je marchai le long des énormes arbres et descendis un escalier jusqu'à une sorte de cratère circulaire creusé dans le sol. De l'herbe y poussait, une rivière coulait et, sur un socle de pierre, une large bassine était posée. La Dame de Lórien était là, portant une cruche d'étain.

Vue de près, sa beauté était écrasante. Debout au milieu de la verdure, son vase dans les mains, elle figurait tel un personnage dans un tableau impressionniste. Je me sentis presque de trop dans le paysage mais quelque chose m'attirait vers la bassine. Quand mon regard se posa dessus, il me fut impossible de regarder ailleurs.

« Soyez la bienvenue, me dit Galadriel. Vous avez fait un long voyage, bravé bien des dangers mais je savais que vous parviendriez ici sans encombre. Je vous attendais.

— C'était donc vous, soufflai-je en me sentant stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

— Je vous ai vue arriver au bord de la Bruinen près de Fondcombe, répondit-elle. Bien des choses assombrissent votre esprit et empêchent votre vie de faire son chemin. Tout porte à croire que ce qui vous permettra d'avancer se trouve ici plutôt que dans votre monde. »

Je ne trouvai rien à dire, justement parce que trop de questions se pressaient dans ma tête. La Dame de Lórien parlait par énigmes et je ne me sentais pas plus avancée en l'écoutant parler. Elle ne m'apprenait rien, par le fait : j'étais bien consciente que ma boîte de Pandore personnelle, qui refermait tout ce que j'avais occulté depuis mon enfance, me condamnait à une existence morne. Je l'avais pourtant accepté par défaut, parce que j'avais peur que tout m'explose au visage si jamais j'essayais de l'ouvrir. Je ne faisais qu'appliquer les préceptes selon lesquels j'avais grandi. Ne rien demander à la vie, la prendre comme elle venait, tout accepter et se taire.

La reine de Caras Galadhon chercha mon regard et j'osai finalement une première question :

« Il paraît qu'à mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, j'ai dit des choses dont je ne me souviens plus. Il paraît que je délirais. Glorfindel, qui m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là, a refusé de me répéter ce que j'avais dit. Pourriez-vous… »

Incapable de terminer ma phrase, je me tordis les mains, prise d'un accès de gêne. Galadriel m'observa avec attention.

« Vous avez dit deux choses. "Aidez-moi" et "Je n'en peux plus". Cet appel au secours venait du cœur, Lisbeth. Vous avez fait disparaître vos souffrances pour ne pas avoir à les regarder en face mais nier leur existence ne vous apportera rien. »

Je me sentis alors profondément coupable. Finalement, je n'avais pas été assez forte. Le passé n'avait pas été occulté correctement. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'efforts, j'aurais eu moins de mal à avancer mais il était trop tard. L'Elfe blonde s'approcha de la bassine de pierre sur son socle et y versa le contenu de sa cruche.

« Voici mon Miroir, dit-elle. Il montre des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et des choses qui seront, peut-être, quoiqu'il soit difficile de les interpréter. Lisbeth, il est rare que je demande aussi ouvertement à quiconque d'y regarder mais je crains que vous en ayez besoin.

— Vous craignez ? relevai-je.

— Il est probable que je contenu du Miroir vous fasse souffrir mais je ne peux hélas rien y faire. Approchez, à présent. »

Mes genoux tremblaient aussi fort que quand j'avais traversé la Moria. Cet artefact, ce « Miroir », comme disait Galadriel, était une fenêtre sur le contenu de ma boîte de Pandore. Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent. Il me faudrait en affronter le contenu. Je me penchai au-dessus de l'eau, me répétant comme un mantra que je devais faire face. Assumer. Encaisser. Et surtout, ne rien montrer.

Au début, je ne vis que mon reflet. J'eus ensuite l'impression que le contenu du bassin chauffait et dégageait de la vapeur. Puis des images apparurent à la surface.

Mon passé.

Mon enfance sans père avec une mère despotique, colérique et dure qui m'obligeait à être invisible. Ma scolarité avec ses habituels petits tracas quand on est une fille un peu ronde, pas très jolie et forte en thème. Mon emploi de comptable, mal payé. Puis la Terre du Milieu, et quelque chose me frappa alors. Tout ce temps, ces vingt-six années passées dans le « monde normal », je n'avais que peu souri, je n'avais presque jamais pleuré ni montré la moindre colère. J'avais tout occulté pour rester impassible, et ce à un âge précoce. Par contre, ici, de l'autre côté de ce mur invisible séparant les deux univers, mon visage était étrangement expressif. Je vécus à nouveau, par flashes, les semaines passées. J'avais rougi face au sourire de Glorfindel. J'avais ri en parlant avec les Hobbits. Lors du départ de Fondcombe, j'avais été au bord des larmes. Le plus dérangeant fut de revoir mon passage à vide dans la mine, quand j'avais dit à mes compagnons que ce n'était pas grave si je mourais. J'avais l'air terrorisé mais ensuite… ensuite, Legolas m'avait pris la main pour m'aider à me relever, je l'avais regardé et… j'étais incapable de dire ce que signifiait ce regard. Je commençai à comprendre, par le biais de cette vision extérieure sur ma propre vie, qui j'étais ou plutôt _ce que _j'étais. J'eus le temps de voir deux autres choses, impossibles à interpréter : la gare que je fréquentais régulièrement dans le « monde normal » en allant travailler, puis deux fillettes blondes exactement semblables. Ces deux dernières images ne firent qu'effleurer la surface de mon esprit. Je m'écartai du Miroir, choquée et complètement perdue.

Les faits étaient là : parce que j'avais peur de mes propres émotions, parce qu'on m'avait appris à en avoir honte et à être invisible, j'étais quasiment devenue une machine. Mon état s'était un peu amélioré depuis que j'étais en Terre du Milieu mais durant des années, j'avais été une coquille vide qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain, qui n'exprimait rien et qui s'efforçait d'en ressentir le moins possible.

Tandis que je regardais devant moi sans rien voir, je sentis la main de Galadriel sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée, mon enfant. Venez avec moi. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Nous parlerons à nouveau demain, quand vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna loin du Miroir pour me laisser derrière un arbre.

« Tout ira bien, me dit-elle. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher et s'occupera de vous mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. »

L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Je m'assis entre deux racines de l'énorme tronc et restai prostrée là, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à l'imposture d'être humain que j'avais été pendant vingt ans… et à tout ce qui se cachait derrière, ce que j'avais vécu et occulté et qui menaçait de me revenir en pleine face comme un boomerang.

oOØOo

Il faisait complètement nuit à présent. Autour de moi, j'entendais des chants en elfique, très beaux et très tristes dont je n'aurais pas compris les paroles si je m'y étais un tant soit peu intéressée. Je me sentais vide, épuisée et je ne ressentais qu'un mélange de chagrin et de colère contre moi-même et une certaine personne qui aurait dû me soutenir depuis ma naissance mais qui s'était appliquée le plus consciencieusement du monde à me détruire.

Ma mère.

« Lisbeth ? »

Vaguement surprise, je levai la tête pour voir Legolas penché sur moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas pris garde à mon environnement et parce qu'il était encore plus furtif que les autres Elfes qui eux-même ne faisaient jamais de bruit. L'inquiétude dans son regard me mit encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà parce que s'il me demandait de parler, ma dignité risquerait d'en souffrir.

« Laissez-moi, dis-je.

— Non. »

Je tentai de soutenir son regard pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien, que j'avais juste besoin d'être seule, mais ma vue se brouilla. Mon strabisme se rappela à mon bon souvenir, je sentis parfaitement mon œil gauche partir sur le côté. Je clignai des yeux frénétiquement puis, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, je fondis en larmes sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Vous pleurez. »

Merci Captain Obvious, pensai-je. J'essayai ma vieille technique consistant à faire le vide, à tout occulter, à tout renvoyer dans les méandres de mon inconscient mais en vain. Un chaos total régnait dans mon esprit. Je n'étais plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit, à part sangloter, encore, jusqu'à la déshydratation complète.

Alors Legolas s'assit à côté de moi, sous l'arbre géant, et m'enlaça les épaules pour m'attirer contre lui. Aussitôt, l'odeur de romarin émanant de ses vêtements m'envahit. Comme ç'avait été le cas à Khâzad-Dûm, sa présence me réconforta. C'était quelqu'un de gentil. Il ne m'avait pas jugée parce que j'avais peur ou parce que je ne voulais rien montrer. Il m'avait juste dit que sur le long terme, cela risquerait de faire mal et bon sang, il avait eu raison.

Ça faisait mal.

Vingt ans à tout occulter. A se dire que c'était la vie. Que si j'avais été élevée par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de cœur, c'était comme ça. Que si ma propre mère m'avait dit que je n'aurais jamais dû naître et que je l'empêchais de vivre, c'était comme ça. Que si je n'allais pas bien, c'était comme ça, c'était la vie, qu'il y avait des gens heureux et d'autres qui l'étaient moins, que j'étais juste tombée sur un mauvais numéro.

Au bout d'un moment, je parvins à me calmer un peu. Toutefois, j'avais tellement pleuré que je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de mouchoir. Alors je restai les yeux fermés, appuyée contre Legolas qui ne m'avait pas lâchée. Son bras était passé autour de mes épaules tandis que sa main libre me caressait les cheveux.

« Je suis désolée », dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Ma voix était cassée par les larmes.

« Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que je suis lamentable. Aïe ! »

Je grimaçai. La main de l'Elfe avait quitté mes cheveux et il me pinçait l'oreille.

« Je vous avais prévenue, Lisbeth, que je le ferais si vous continuiez à dire des sottises. Vous n'êtes pas lamentable. Vous êtes vivante. Que s'est-il passé avec la Dame Galadriel ? »

Je lui expliquai les derniers événements, le Miroir et ce que j'y avais vu. Je me retrouvai à raconter un peu ma vie et à évoquer les conclusions que j'avais tirées concernant ma mère qui ne m'avait jamais aimée et mon attitude qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants non désirés qui grandissaient contre vents et marées de par le monde et qui s'en sortaient mieux que moi.

« Vous n'êtes ni pathétique ni un monstre, répondit Legolas. Vous avez agi comme vous avez cru juger bon de le faire, tout en n'étant qu'une enfant. Aussi douloureuse que puisse être cette prise de conscience, elle donnera la possibilité d'avancer. Vous devez aller au-delà à présent. Ne donnez pas à votre mère la satisfaction de vous avoir écrasée. »

Je préférai ne rien dire du fond de ma pensée : la peur de me faire remarquer était mon moteur et j'ignorais comment mener ma vie sans cela.

« S'il y a un monstre dans votre histoire, reprit l'Elfe, ce n'est certainement pas vous. Tâchez de vous en souvenir. »

Je repris mon discours et me retrouvai un peu embêtée quand je dus lui expliquer ce que m'avait inspiré le regard que je lui avais adressé dans la Moria. Son étreinte se resserra autour de mes épaules.

« Je pense, dit-il, que vous m'avez remercié avec vos yeux. Et que votre regard disait que vous m'aimiez bien… ce qui est bon à savoir puisque moi aussi, je vous aime bien. »

Je rougis comme une pivoine.

« A présent, Lisbeth, il faudrait regagner le camp. Il est tard et il faut se reposer. »

Il se leva et me tendit la main mais entre le choc et l'épuisement, je fus incapable de bouger. Dans l'ombre, je vis Legolas hausser les épaules.

« Tant pis, nous resterons ici.

— Vous pouvez retourner au camp, répliquai-je. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

— Pensez-vous _vraiment_ que je vais vous laisser ici dans cet état ? »

Il se rassit à côté de moi, m'enlaça à nouveau les épaules pour me rapprocher de lui et étala sa cape sur nous. Je me détendis progressivement. Je me sentais à l'abri, corps et âme.

« Merci, Legolas.

— Chut… dormez. Le jour se lèvera bien assez tôt. »

Je fermai les yeux et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

oOØOo

Je fus réveillée par des courbatures dans la nuque. Evidemment, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de dormir dans un vrai lit, je passais la nuit assise au pied d'un arbre. J'étais, à titre définitif, une sous-douée.

Malgré la douleur, je restai immobile, la tête dans le cou de Legolas. J'ignorais s'il dormait encore et je n'avais pas envie de m'en assurer. Les Elfes dormaient les yeux ouverts et l'idée était un peu angoissante. Je ne souhaitais pas le réveiller le cas échéant : lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Aussi je me tins tranquille, ressassant les événements de la veille au soir.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à la Dame Galadriel. Ce que m'avait montré son Miroir avait certes été déstabilisant et douloureux mais elle n'en était pas responsable. Elle avait voulu m'aider. J'avais entendu dire dans le « monde normal » que parfois, il était salutaire d'être secoué une bonne fois pour toutes et que ça permettait d'avancer. M'étant efforcée presque toute ma vie d'être invisible, jamais personne ne m'avait tendu la main ni botté le derrière. J'avais connu ces deux aspects des rapports humains en une seule soirée.

Si le Miroir de Galadriel m'avait fait voir de façon un rien brutale la vérité en face, j'avais reçu le soutien, avouons-le, salutaire, de Legolas. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas venu, si j'étais restée seule derrière cet arbre. Beaucoup de possibilités ne demandaient qu'à me venir à l'esprit et elles étaient toutes aussi peu réjouissantes les unes que les autres. Finalement, j'avais retrouvé mon calme après avoir pleuré comme jamais de toute ma vie… à cause de la présence de cet Elfe. Je ne devais plus me le cacher. A chaque fois qu'il m'avait surprise sur le point de flancher, il avait anticipé ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre d'aplomb. L'incident de la veille, où j'avais carrément touché le fond, n'échappait pas à la règle. J'eus l'impression que Legolas me comprenait mieux que je ne le faisais moi-même, et qu'il avait malgré lui fissuré le mur derrière lequel je me cachais.

En un sens, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Le Miroir de la Dame de Lorien m'avait fait prendre conscience que je n'aurais pas pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Il m'aurait fallu sortir du coquillage. Le processus était commencé à présent, et c'était à cet Elfe que je le devais. Il avait su trouver la faille en moi, là où bien d'autres dans le « monde normal » avaient échoué faute d'avoir vraiment essayé de me comprendre.

Je fus tentée de penser que je n'étais pour lui qu'une créature bizarre, une espèce de rat de laboratoire intéressant à observer avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_Je vous aime bien_.

Une chose étrange à entendre quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« Réveillez-vous, Lisbeth. »

Je tournai la tête en grimaçant — mon cou me faisait vraiment mal — et m'écartai de Legolas pour lui adresser un sourire contrit.

« Ne faites pas cette tête », dit-il.

Il se mit debout et me tendit la main. Cette fois, je réussis à me lever malgré les courbatures. Ne sachant pas comment réagir après ce qui s'était produit, je m'enfermai dans un silence gêné tandis que nous regagnions le campement.

Curieusement, mes compagnons ne posèrent aucune question. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir pourquoi j'avais disparu en début de soirée et où Legolas avait passé la nuit. En un sens, cela me soulagea. Ce que j'avais vécu la veille ne me donnait guère envie de me justifier et de raconter quoi que ce soit. J'ignorais de quoi allait être faite cette journée et n'avais qu'une envie : me coucher. Sous l'espèce de tente où nous étions installés, je vis Frodon qui dormait encore, roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Quelque chose de doré brillait faiblement à côté de son oreiller. Je m'approchai et constatai que, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre périple, il ne portait pas l'Anneau aurtour de son cou. Un peu étonnée, je retournai dehors et m'en ouvris à Aragorn.

« Il a parlé à la Dame Galadriel cette nuit, m'apprit-il. Tout comme vous.

— Comment… ?

— C'était évident. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand Frodon est revenu sur le camp, il n'avait déjà plus l'Anneau autour du cou. »

Je ne pus en savoir davantage. Le rôdeur se refusa à tout commentaire supplémentaire et je ne lui posai pas d'autre question. Je regagnai la yourte, m'étendis sur la paillasse installée à mon intention et rabattis la couverture sur moi pour m'endormir assez rapidement.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes : **Mes remerciements chaleureux à **Karine Darnessy**, **la plume d'Elena**, **Temperence18**, **RachelTW**, **Luna Tonks**, **Toutouille**, **manelor** et **Darkklinne **pour les messages qui comme d'habitude réchauffent le c œur. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et aux gens qui ajoutent cette histoire ou son modeste auteur en favoris.

Les commentaires nombreux faisant un auteur heureux, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Ce chapitre contient un passage **vaguement osé ** mais pas de quoi choquer qui que ce soit outre mesure … sauf peut-être par la qualité d'écriture puisque je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Tell me again when I'm clean and I'm sober, tell me again when I've seen through the horror, tell me again, tell me over and over, tell me that you want me then, amen _(Leonard Cohen – _Amen_ – Old Ideas – 2012)

* * *

Ne rien faire de la journée était étrange après ces semaines passées à crapahuter dans les montagnes et autres plateaux arides. Il n'avait fallu qu'une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom aux Hobbits pour que ceux-ci retrouvent leur énergie. De mon côté, après avoir dormi une partie de la matinée, je traînai sur le campement en ressassant mes pensées. L'état de choc passé, il me faudrait du temps pour assimiler les conclusions de ce que m'avait montré le Miroir de Galadriel. Je savais à présent que tout occulter ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Dans le même temps, les émotions me faisaient toujours aussi peur parce que je ne les maîtrisais pas et que de fait, je risquais d'y perdre des plumes. Il me faudrait trouver un compromis et ce serait sans doute compliqué.

Le flou que constituait mon avenir était en quelque sorte un souci en plus. Avant mon arrivée en Lórien, j'avais un but. A présent qu'il était atteint, j'ignorais ce qu'il allait advenir de mon cas. A part insister pour que je regarde dans son Miroir, la Dame Galadriel ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose. Par ailleurs, si j'étais amenée à rester ici un moment, je trouvais curieux qu'on m'ait laissée en compagnie du reste de la Communauté.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas un hasard. En milieu d'après-midi, l'Elfe très mince qui s'était occupée de moi et m'avait prêté des vêtements à notre arrivée vint me trouver sur le campement en m'expliquant que le seigneur Celeborn et son épouse souhaitaient s'entretenir avec moi. Je m'excusai donc auprès de mes compagnons et suivis la femme à travers la cité sylvestre. Elle me guida jusqu'à un arbre gigantesque dans lequel la résidence royale semblait avoir été installée. Je traversai une très grande salle ovale pleine de gens qui discutaient en sindarin dans une ambiance feutrée. Personne ne sembla remarquer ma présence, ce qui m'arrangea. Machinalement, je cachai les lobes arrondis de mes oreilles sous mes cheveux, ce qui sembla amuser ma compagne ; ses yeux brillèrent de malice et elle sembla sur le point de pouffer. Il n'y avait toutefois aucune moquerie dans son regard, et il me fallut admettre que mon geste était effectivement un peu ridicule : ma petite taille et ma silhouette étaient aussi peu « elfiques » que mes oreilles et faire illusion n'était pas possible.

Je fus conduite jusqu'à une porte gardée par un soldat en cotte de maille qui nous laissa entrer en s'inclinant poliment, une main posée sur le cœur. Ma compagne me laissa dans une petite pièce ronde aux murs lambrissés baignée par la lumière du soleil. Il y régnait une atmosphère des plus agréables et les maîtres des lieux me parurent un peu moins impressionnants que la veille. J'affrontai le regard de Galadriel qui devina probablement sans difficulté à quoi ma fin de soirée avait ressemblé. Elle ne fit aucune remarque et me sourit avec douceur.

« Nous avons cherché une explication à votre venue parmi nous, dit-elle, et je suis navrée de vous apprendre que nous n'avons rien trouvé. Jamais ce genre de phénomène ne s'est produit en Terre du Milieu depuis l'apparition des différents peuples. De fait, nous ignorons si vous serez amenée à rester dans notre monde ou si vous repartirez un jour dans le vôtre.

— Je n'y tiens pas plus que cela, répliquai-je en jetant à la dame de Lórien un regard entendu.

— Il est évident que vous avez pris fait et cause contre l'Ennemi, intervint Celeborn. Vous avez supporté un voyage dangereux depuis Fondcombe jusqu'ici avec un grand courage.

— Maître Elrond ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix », dis-je.

Le maître des lieux pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire malicieux.

« Apprenez, jeune fille, qu'on a toujours le choix. Vos décisions peuvent être influencées mais c'est à vous d'avoir le dernier mot. Subir la volonté d'autrui n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution. »

J'accusai le coup, un peu gênée. Celeborn avait raison en tout point : j'avais souvent laissé les autres décider à ma place sans faire entendre mes arguments pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

« Nous pouvons vous proposer deux solutions concernant votre avenir proche, dit Galadriel. Vous pouvez soit rester parmi nous soit repartir avec la Communauté de l'Anneau.

— Je croyais que la Lórien était le but de mon voyage, objectai-je.

— C'est effectivement ce qui était prévu.

— Alors pourquoi…

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour vous, mon enfant. Les changements pouvant intervenir dans votre vie ne dépendent que de vous. Suivre vos compagnons pourrait vous permettre de prouver votre valeur et d'en apprendre beaucoup sur vous-même. Toutefois, le choix vous revient et si vous préférez rester ici, sachez que nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir. »

Je ne savais quoi penser. Mettre fin à mon voyage comme prévu au préalable était une solution simple. Je serais à l'abri, personne n'y trouverait rien à redire et aller au Mordor était beaucoup trop dangereux. Pourtant, la perspective de voir repartir la Communauté me rendait triste. Je les appréciais. Ils me manqueraient. En Lórien, je ne connaissais personne et j'aurais tout à construire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dis-je.

— Vous devriez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, dit Celeborn avec sagesse, et en parler avec vos compagnons. Vous avez deux jours devant vous. »

Je quittai le couple royal quelques instants plus tard, en proie à la perplexité la plus totale. Ils avaient beau prétendre ne pas vouloir m'influencer, il était évident que pour eux, je ferais mieux de reprendre la route. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi crapahuter des jours durant dans les recoins les plus périlleux de la Terre du Milieu m'aiderait à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé mais visiblement, la réponse à cette question ne se trouvait pas en Lórien.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire.

oOØOo

Aragorn et Boromir étaient seuls quand je regagnai le campement. Les Hobbits devaient être partis se promener et Legolas tentait probablement de persuader Gimli avec des arguments concrets que les Elfes étaient des gens tout à fait fréquentables. J'allai m'asseoir dans un coin en me demandant comment j'allais présenter à mes compagnons la situation qui était la mienne. Il était hors de question de prendre une décision sans en avoir parlé avec eux. Je n'eus guère le loisir de cogiter bien longtemps car je fus interrompue dans le fil de mes réflexions par le rôdeur.

« J'imagine que la Dame Galadriel vous a fait part de son idée de vous voir repartir avec nous, dit-il.

— En effet, répondis-je.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Plus nous nous rapprocherons du Mordor, plus nous serons en danger. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez inutilement exposée.

— Je suis bien consciente d'être un poids, répondis-je. Un élément inutile qui ne ferait que vous retarder et vous causer du tort. »

Aragorn soupira.

« Ai-je dit cela ?

— Non mais je comprendrais si vous le pensiez.

— Je ne vous ai jamais octroyé le droit de penser à ma place. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre vos impressions pour une réalité. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt contrarié. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains il était temps de crever l'abcès. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, cet homme me faisait peur alors qu'il n'avait rien fait en ce sens. C'était de la paranoïa pure et simple de ma part.

« Ce n'est pas que je vous apprécie pas, expliquai-je. Vous m'impressionnez.

— Vraiment ? »

Il se mit à sourire d'un air amusé, comme si je venais de faire une plaisanterie particulièrement spirituelle. Je soupirai à mon tour.

« Ecoutez, j'ignore combien de temps vous avez parcouru la Terre du Milieu sous l'aspect d'un vagabond mais même avec ce passif, il est évident que vous serez amené à être roi un jour. Vous en avez la prestance et le caractère.

— Expliquez-vous.

— Vous êtes un meneur d'hommes, Aragorn. Quand Gandalf a disparu, vous nous avez tous secoués, peu importait notre état d'esprit, parce que nous étions en danger. Vous avez eu raison, même si je me suis mise en colère contre vous et même si je ne cautionne toujours pas votre façon de faire. »

Son sourire se fit soudainement triste :

« La personnalité ne fait pas tout… je pourrais bien mourir plus prématurément que prévu.

— Vous n'avez pas intérêt, dis-je en le foudroyant du regard. Je sais que Frodon compte sur vous, comme tout le reste de la Communauté. Gandalf aurait sûrement voulu que vous restiez en vie et que vous montiez sur le trône du Gondor. Et puis… »

Je me tus au dernier moment. J'avais failli parler d'Arwen mais ça ne me regardait pas et Aragorn ignorait encore que je les avais surpris tous les deux.

« Et puis quoi, Lisbeth ?

— Et puis rien. Ne vous faites pas tuer. C'est tout. »

Il n'insista pas et en revint au sujet de départ de la conversation :

« En votre âme et conscience, sans tenir compte de mon avis et de ce que souhaite la Dame Galadriel, voudriez-vous reprendre la route avec la Compagnie ou préféreriez-vous rester ici ?

— Je l'ignore, répondis-je. Je ne maîtrise pas les raisons de ma présence en Terre du Milieu. La moindre chose que je puisse faire, c'est essayer d'avancer mais je ne sais pas dans quelle direction.

— Je vois.

— La Dame Galadriel m'a expliqué qu'aucune explication concernant ce qui m'est arrivé ne se trouvait ici. Par ailleurs, la Communauté est une famille pour moi, et les Hobbits sont devenus comme mes petits frères. Cela dit…

— Je sais, vous ne voulez pas être un fardeau.

— Le Mordor ne me semble pas un endroit très engageant. »

Je me mis à rire nerveusement de mon propre euphémisme ; il était évident que le repère de Sauron n'avait rien à voir avec un jardin fleuri où gambadaient des licornes en liberté. Aragorn sourit et me dit :

« Nous discuterons de tout cela avec les autres… en attendant, je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et sachez que quoiqu'il arrive, vous êtes l'une des nôtres et si la Communauté venait à échouer, ce ne serait pas de votre fait.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Une intuition qui m'a été confirmée par Galadriel. »

Sur ces mots, il me laissa seule. J'étais soulagée et contente d'avoir parlé avec le rôdeur. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne m'avait pas prise de haut et avait écouté mes arguments sans m'imposer les siens pour autant. Il m'impressionnait toujours un peu mais finalement, il était loin d'être fermé à toute discussion.

La communauté ne fut pas au complet avant le coucher du soleil. A ce moment-là, comme il me l'avait promis, Aragorn évoqua la possibilité que je les accompagne pour la suite de leur voyage plutôt que de rester à Caras Galadhon. Personne ne s'y opposa vraiment : les Hobbits étaient ravis que je reste, Boromir et Gimli laissèrent entendre qu'à partir du moment où j'avais survécu à la Moria, j'avais une chance de terminer la quête sur mes deux jambes, et Legolas déclara qu'à partir du moment où il s'agissait d'une décision de la Dame Galadriel, il fallait s'incliner et faire ce qu'elle disait. Il fut donc décidé que j'allais reprendre la route. La discussion dériva ensuite sur les prochaines étapes du voyage, la route à emprunter, les risques, etc. Je n'y prêtai qu'une oreille distraite, laissant ceux qui connaissaient mieux le coin que moi décider à ma place. Avant de prendre congé pour me coucher, j'appris que le départ était fixé au surlendemain.

Il ne restait que peu de temps pour le repos… car en un sens, c'était autant de temps de gagné pour Sauron.

oOØOo

_« Lisbeth. »_

_Les yeux plissés, assombris, il m'observait avec une drôle d'expression que je ne parvenais pas à interpréter._

_« Vous faites quoi, là ?_

— _Je vous regarde. »_

_Evidemment, mais encore ? S'il était effectivement en train de me dévisager, j'ignorais pourquoi j'étais l'objet de tant d'attention de sa part._

_« Vous êtes la créature la plus adorable qui ait jamais croisé mon chemin. »_

_Je plissai les yeux à mon tour. Ce genre de compliment n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait mais ce n'était pas avec ce genre de baratin qu'il l'obtiendrait._

_« Vous ne me croyez pas._

— _Non. »_

_Il sourit. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais il m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui._

_« Je ne vous mens pas. D'ailleurs, je ne mens jamais. Je vous désire, Lisbeth. »_

_J'aurais dû avoir peur, pourtant ma seule réaction fut de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Il était doux et chaud, jamais je ne m'étais autant sentie à l'abri. Je sentis ses grandes mains aller et venir dans mon dos, lentes caresses qui me donnèrent des frissons. Mon souffle se fit plus court, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Une boule apparut dans mon ventre. Je reconnus vaguement les symptômes du désir mais je n'en ressentis pas la moindre inquiétude. Il posa ses doigts sur ma nuque et me fit lever la tête vers lui pour m'embrasser sur la bouche. Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou, je plongeai les mains dans son improbable chevelure blonde, épaisse et tellement douce. Mon esprit avait pris le maquis, se dispersant dans la forêt vierge de la déraison. Je n'avais plus qu'à subir et il me fallait admettre que cette passivité était loin de me déplaire. Il n'obtint aucune résistance en voulant approfondir le baiser, en enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne. Je le laissai glisser ses mains sous mes jupes et me soulever de terre comme si je ne pesais rien. Mes jambes entourèrent ses hanches machinalement. Effectivement, il ne mentait pas, je sentais son désir contre moi mais je n'en tirai ni surprise ni peur. Au contraire, je me liquéfiai, au sens le plus strict du terme. Son corps était une liane qui me serrait sans m'étouffer, aussi douce que tentante. _

_« Lisbeth. »_

_Le son de sa voix me fit bouillir le sang. Elle était rauque, chaude, feutrée, il ne faisait que prononcer mon prénom mais je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique. Dans sa bouche, ce n'était plus un nom mais un hybride entre le mot tendre et le terme salace. _

_« Ça me fait mal… Je vous veux tellement que c'est insupportable. »_

_Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, ma voix semblait scellée dans ma gorge. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, je le regardai. Ses yeux étaient tout à fait noirs à présent et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle court. Bon sang, il était tellement beau… Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je n'étais qu'une poupée tremblante et consentante entre ses bras. Un sourire aguicheur éclaira son visage._

_« Je vous attire, Lisbeth, ne le niez pas… dites-moi que vous me voulez… que vous ne souhaitez n'appartenir qu'à moi… que vous avez besoin de moi… »_

_Cette voix… L'entendre aurait presque suffi à me faire défaillir. Les mots furent plus rapides que ma pensée : _

_« Je suis à vous. »_

_Son sourire s'élargit. _

_« Je pourrais vous prendre debout contre un mur. »_

_La tournure que prenait la situation rendait la perspective tout à fait vraisemblable et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas refuser. A dire vrai, j'en avais même envie. J'aurais tout accepté pourvu qu'il ne me laisse pas dans cet état. Je m'accrochai à lui, le serrant plus fort entre mes bras et mes jambes, et approchai mes lèvres d'une de ses adorables petites oreilles._

_« Je vous en prie, Legolas… »_

oOØOo

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Tout était calme. La cité sylvestre était silencieuse et seuls les ronflements de Sam perturbaient le calme ambiant. Néanmoins, mon cœur battait à se rompre et, étant donné la sensation de chaleur sur mes joues, je devais être écarlate. J'essayai de fuir le souvenir du rêve que je venais de faire mais il était trop réaliste et vivace pour quitter la surface de mon esprit.

Je repoussai la couverture et me levai aussi discrètement que me le permettaient mes jambes tremblantes. Sans accorder le moindre regard à mes compagnons — et en espérant qu'ils dormaient tous — je sortis prendre l'air et remettre mes idées en place.

Dehors, il faisait frais, impression renforcée par le fait d'être en sueur sous mes vêtements. Je frissonnai, sans savoir si c'était à cause du courant d'air ou de la réminiscence du songe qui s'accrochait à mon être comme une claquais des dents mais au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression de brûler. Dans le noir, je scrutai mes mains tremblantes comme si elles avaient vraiment touché la peau chaude, laiteuse, douce… Bon sang. Je me laissais déstabiliser par un stupide rêve. En repensant, je fus envahie d'une immense gêne. Même si ça n'avait pas été réel, j'avais eu un comportement inconvenant à mon sens. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher ainsi de moi sans réfléchir aux consé bon sang, c'était de _Legolas_ dont j'avais rêvé. Un Elfe. Etait-ce bien raisonnable ?

_Il paraît que l'amour se joue de tout et qu'on ne choisit pas…_

Cette phrase que m'avait dite Glorfindel quand j'avais surpris Arwen et Aragorn me revint à l'esprit mais je la repoussai très vite. Quel rapport y avait-il entre un stupide rêve érotique et le sentiment amoureux ?

_Le fait que Legolas ait toujours été là quand tu en avais besoin, stupide Lisbeth. Cesse de te cacher derrière un brin d'herbe, pauvre idiote !_

J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était pas une raison, la petite voix têtue au fond de moi n'avait pas entièrement tort. Je l'avais laissé rester près de moi après l'incident du Miroir alors qu'au début, je voulais être seule. Je lui en étais d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Aurais-je agi de la même façon si quelqu'un d'autre que lui m'avait trouvé en larmes derrière mon arbre ? J'étais loin d'en être certaine…

_Tu l'as laissé approcher tellement près que tu as dormi avec lui, cette fois-là. L'aurais-tu accepté de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Un point supplémentaire pour la petite voix. Je me sentis alors totalement perdue. Et si le regard que je lui avais adressé cette fois-là, dans la Moria…

Bon sang.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je retournai sous la tente et m'étendis sur ma paillasse. Rester dans le froid ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Au moment de remonter la couverture sur moi, mon regard s'attarda sur les cheveux blonds de Legolas qui me tournait le dos. Je me demandai s'ils étaient aussi doux en vrai que dans mon rêve.

J'étais dans un beau pétrin.

Je ne sais plus qui a dit que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, mais c'était tristement vrai. Lors de mon passage à vide dans les mines, j'avais regardé Legolas comme si je l'aimais… et c'était sans doute déjà le cas.

A suivre


End file.
